Blooming Rose, Falling Snow
by RWBYWriter0711
Summary: It has returned! Same story, new name! (For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, don't worry about it). Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust company has a problem. Namely, her entire team. But what happens when this team makes her late for a huge test that is worth 20% of her grade? Well, you'll find out. Standard White Rose and Bumblebee ship story.
1. Fear Leads to Anxiety

**Author's note: HAHA! It is I, Ripslash. The writer who left because of the dicks at my school, only to return as someone else entirely! Mwahahahaha! But seriously, This is where all my stories will be from now on. I can't thank you all for the amount of support that I received through PMs and reviews and stuff like that. It honestly means a lot, and I can't thank you enough for it. Now enough of this sappy crap. It's the story that you want.** **And I suppose that for some, like myself, it is Halloween when I am posting this, so Happy Halloween to all of you amazing people!**

 **WEISS POV:**

I woke up and immediately felt a rush of pain to my head. _What happened last night? All I remember is going out to a bar and… Wait, a bar? Why did I go there? Oh that's right, Yang took all of us to a bar to relax before the last final exam today. Wait, EXAM? NO! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!_ I try to take a step but couldn't stay up. No way was I'm missing this exam because of a stupid hangover. _Yang is so DEAD for this if I fail…_

"Everyone, get up!", I yell, snapping Yang and Blake out of unconsciousness, but as always, Doesn't make Ruby budge an inch. _Oh, the nerve of this girl… Trying to make me even later than I already am._ I am finally able to stand and so I climb up onto Ruby's precariously hanging bed, and try to shake her awake. She mumbles something to herself and finally wakes up like I need her to. "You bunch of imbeciles! The exam starts in 20 minutes. We're all going to fail it by default if we don't get there NOW!"

"Wow, sorry princess, didn't know you were against sleeping" I hear Yang say to me and out of the corner of my eye, I can see that she's smirking.

"I am not against sleep; I just… don't want to be late." I say as I gather up everything I need. "Now, are you all coming, or are you going to fail by not showing up? Remember, this counts as 20% of our semester grade!" I say and walk out the door of our room in a hurry. _I have to get to the class on time… I have to…_

I get in about 3 minutes before the bell and I see the rest of my team come in right before the bell. _Typical..._

"Now, before we begin…" Prof. Port starts, "Let me take roll. Mhmm, yes, yes, she's here, yes, OK! Now that we have that out of the way, we can begin the test!"

 **-After the test-**

I run out of the class as soon as I'm done, because I'm not staying in there another second. _The hangover that I had was gone about halfway through the test, so that's the half I'm not going to worry about. It's the first half that I'm worried about. The results should be posted later today, and exam days only have the class you have that period for the exams, so I have the rest of the day to worry about my grade. So angry at Yang and Ruby and Blake for not stopping me from getting that horrible thing known as a hangover._ While thinking through everything that has happened, I end up at our team's dorm. I open the door and I'm surprisingly, not the first one back. _I must have been walking really slow if the rest of team got here before me…_

"Weiss, we're worried about you." I hear Ruby say. "We want to know what was wrong this morning. You were really… angry and irritated. More so than usual. Please tell us, we're your team members."

That made me even angrier. I start to yell at them, "It's all of you people! Not caring about what happens with your grades and wasting your opportunities here when you should be trying to do your best. That's what I was talking about with you, Ruby, when I said I was going to be the best teammate ever. I was doing it to not waste my time here. To truly earn my right to be at Beacon! All of you people are just morons for not caring like you should! I'm so mad at all of you right now!" After that little outburst, I start feeling a little better, and as I look across the room at my team members' faces, I see that Blake has her normal "ok" kind of face, Ruby is about to start crying, and I start to feel bad about yelling at all of them. Then I look at Yang who has a huge smile on her face.

"Jeez Weiss, no need to get so… YANGry! Eh? Eh? No one? Ok…"

And with that, I start to get mad again so I run out of the room and slam the door in the process.

 **RUBY POV:**

I start feeling like I need to cry after Weiss was done yelling at all of us. Then, Yang being Yang, makes a stupid pun that makes Weiss run out of the room and slam the door. After she left, I definitely felt like crying. The reason being is that I like Weiss, no one else knows. Just me. I have no idea of when I first started liking her, but I realize that I do, and it hurts me seeing her so upset. It's not late, but I just want to go sleep as soon as possible so I can see her again, so I climb up to my bed and drift off to sleep. Dreaming of her.

 **-About 3 hours later-**

I wake up with a shock as I hear Yang and Blake screaming with excitement about their grade on Professor Port's final exam.

"A freaking 86! That's amazing! I had no idea that I could be so smart if I actually tried!' I hear Yang say. Blake responds with, "I know, I got a 95! I was really worried about it when I saw some of the questions… I hope Weiss sees her grade and stops being so mad. She got the highest grade in the class. Almost perfect… She got a 99% out of the 100 questions on the exams."

 _Weiss got a 99? That's awesome! She'll be so happy when she finds out. Well, I hope she will be… Either way, I need to go see my grade too._

I walk to the classroom and see the grades posted to the right of the entrance. Looking through the list until I get to the "R"s, I see my name near the middle of the "R"s and look to the right of my name to see the grade. _Wow, I got a 92. Weiss's study habits were really having an effect on me. Before, I would have probably gotten like an 84 or something like that, but now, I'm scoring higher and working harder thanks to her. Just another reason to add to the list of "Why I like Weiss."_ I look through the list until I find her name, and sure enough, it's a 99 like Blake said. _Now to go and find her to tell her how she did… Where could she be? I know! The training rooms!_

I use my semblance to get to the training rooms as fast as I can and see Weiss hacking away at one of the training dummies with Myrtenaster. "Weiss!" I call out, hoping she'll hear me. To my surprise, she does and turns to look at me. It's obvious that she's been crying. "What?" she responds, obviously mad at me for some reason. I respond "You should really go see your grade. It's posted outside of professor Port's classroom.

"I know, I heard the announcement. I go check it in a couple of minutes, but for now, just leave me alone. I don't want to see how terribly I did just yet…" she says.

"But you didn't do terribly. You got the highest grade in the class! You were almost perfect, you only missed one question!" Her eyes start to light up as soon as she heard me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really, go check your grade just to know that I'm not lying to you. Then come back to the dorm when you're ready. I'll see you there." I smile as I say that and then leave her to her thoughts. _I hope I get to see the happier side of Weiss for a while..._


	2. She's the Tear in my Heart

**WEISS POV:**

As soon as I left the dorm, I instantly felt a wave of regret wash over me. I hurt the team, but most importantly, Ruby. _I don't know why, but I always seem to feel better around her. It's like she's one of the only people who can make me feel like I'm supposed to be here. I want to go back and apologize, but I just stormed out like 10 seconds ago. They won't want me back for a while. I'm sorry I yelled at you Ruby. I have never meant to hurt you…_

While I'm thinking about everything that just happened, I'm basically walking with no purpose and end up in the training rooms. Good thing I usually keep Myrtenaster in the lockers here unless I know we have something we need our weapons for. So I go to the locker to get Myrtenaster out so I can start training. _Training has always helped me calm down, so hopefully it can help me now._ I raise my rapier into the proper fighting stance and lunge towards the dummies, stabbing the target that indicates where the heart would be if it were a real person. _I have to get stronger. For Ruby. No… Why am I thinking like this? I don't like her, do I? No, that's impossible. I'm a Schnee; we can't like members of the same gender. We can't… But, what if… No! Mother and Father would never allow me to anyways. So even if I did like her, which I'm not saying I do, it could never work between us, because my parents would disown me and leave me even more alone than when I first came to this school._

 _But she makes you feel good, doesn't she? She's helped you step out of your lonely ice prison that you locked yourself away in as a child, right?_

 _Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean I like her!_

 _But doesn't it?_

"AHHH! I can't take it anymore!" I yell. Tears start to stream down my face as I decapitated and run through these dummies. _This is why I hate arguing with myself…_ This sort of thing goes on for another 2 ½ hours of me training and arguing with myself in my mind. Deciding if I really do like the one they call Ruby Rose.

After a while, I hear the voice of the person that I'm deciding if I can make happy. "Weiss!" she calls. I turn around almost immediately, trying to hide my tears and put on that rough exterior that I have always done.

"What?" _Damnit that came out harsher than I wanted it to._

"You should really go see your grade. It's posted outside of professor Port's classroom." She has a hurt tone to her. Not surprising since I had emotionally hurt her a little while ago. I try to play it off as though I don't care.

"I know, I heard the announcement. I'll go check it in a couple of minutes, but for now, just leave me alone. I don't want to see how terribly I did just yet…" I say, my tone unintentionally sinking.

"But you didn't do terribly. You got the highest grade in the class! You were almost perfect, you only missed one question!" The words in that statement couldn't be true… Not after the extreme hangover that I had. I start smiling when I hear this.

"Really?" _Why am I asking this? Ruby would never lie to me…_

"Yeah, really, go check your grade just to know that I'm not lying to you. Then come back to the dorm when you're ready. I'll see you there." Then she smiles. _Oh, how I love that smile. So warm and inviting. I could just watch it for a while…_

Then, all of a sudden, it's gone… and so is Ruby.

 _Well, might as well go see the grades._

* * *

 **-Later-**

At Professor Port's classroom, I see the grade sheet and go down to the "S"s. And there it is. My name. I look to the right and what do you know? My grade is a 99%. _I knew Ruby wouldn't lie to me. She's too nice for that. I wouldn't trade my partner for anyone. Am I seriously thinking like this again? Ahhh, I don't know what I'm doing anymore! My heart is telling me Ruby, but my mind is saying no. I don't know what to do! Maybe, I should start by going back to the dorm, like Ruby said..._

* * *

 **-Back at the dorm-**

"Hey guys, I'm back." I say as I open the door to the room. "Sorry for running off like that earlier, but I thought I failed the test because of the hangover that I had."

"You think yours was bad? You saw how much I drank last night. Your hangover was nothing compared to mine" Yang stated proudly, donning a huge grin while she said it.

"Ok, Ok, we get it Yang, you can drink a lot. No need to brag about it." I hear Blake say from her bed, reading a book that I had never seen before, but chose not to dwell on it too much.

"Where's Ruby?" I ask, hoping that they could tell me where she was.

"Don't know. She left after we found out about our grades and accidentally woke her up from her nap. She never came back." Blake said as she put her book down and stood from the bed. "Have you seen her in the past hour or so, Weiss?"

"Actually, I have. She came and told me to check the grades from the exam. That I got a 99% on it. I believed her, but she told me to go and I haven't seen her since then. I wonder what happened to her…"

As if on cue, My scroll started vibrating. I pick it up, but don't recognize the number. As soon as I tapped "Accept", I heard a voice that I hate with a passion.

"Hello Ice queen, it's good to see you again" The voice said.

"Torchwick? What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to see this little sight right here." He said as he pointed the camera on it towards the wall. My heart almost stopped beating, because chained to the wall, was Ruby. MY leader was chained at the wrists and ankles, becoming unable to move at all.

"Why did you take her?" I hear Yang yell, her aura flaring because the temperature in the room warming about 10 degrees.

"It's simple actually. If all three of you drop out of Beacon and stop interfering with my plans, I will let her go. Until then, she stays here with me. Oh, and if you think about coming, my boys will kill you. Nothing more, nothing less. Dead. Now, have a nice night." He smirked as he closed the call. My heart was beating faster than ever. _No! This can't be happening! The leader of this team. The only person who has cared that much about me. The only person I care that much about… Was captured by Torchwick and bound to the wall wherever he was. I HAVE to find her._

"We have to go get her!" I yell at the others.

"We know, but you know what he said. If we go to where he is, we'll die!" Yang yelled back at me.

"I know, but we can't just leave her there! I know! We can go get Ozpin! He's a strong enough Huntsman to stop Torchwick… I hope…" My tone obviously falters at the last part. _I now realize what Ruby is to me… She's more than a partner to me… I… I l-love Ruby Rose… It's so clear now. Nothing can change._

* * *

 **-Professor Ozpin's office-**

"So what you three are telling me, is that your team's leader was kidnapped by Roman Torchwick and is being held for the ransom of you three leaving Beacon and to stop interfering with his heists and such?" Asked Ozpin.  
"Exactly. Now, could you please help us find my sister?" Yang asks with a slightly irritated tone, because they just explained everything twice to Ozpin and she was tired of waiting.

"But of course! Now, do you have his coordinates?"

"Actually, we do. We traced his cell signal to a supply building in South-Eastern Vale. An old abandoned one." Blake replied.

"Fantastic. Then let me get some of the professors gathered and contact the Vale police department to tell them where Torchwick is."

 _Don't worry Ruby. We're coming to save you._

* * *

 **-South-East Vale-**

"We're here, now, give me those coordinates Blake."

"155 degrees, 21 minutes, 13 seconds east. 45 degrees, 13 minutes, 42 seconds south. Should be a large gray warehouse."

"Good. I see it up ahead. Seems like a perfect place to hide a criminal organization. I wonder why he didn't encrypt the call so you couldn't trace his coordinates. Maybe he wants you three to come. I doubt he's expecting the rest of us, though."

 _Perfect. They won't be expecting everyone in our little group here._

"All right!" I start, looking at the other people here. "We need a distraction so we can get inside. Professor Ozpin, do you have any ideas of how to get the three of us in unnoticed?"

"Indeed I do, but what makes you so sure that you're the one in charge here?"

"With all due respect sir, I AM her partner."

"Ah, yes. Quite. Now, for this distraction. These huntsmen and huntresses that I have gathered will go around the building to the back, where we will blow a hole in the building's side. At this point, you will have enough space to walk right on in and free your leader. Any questions?"

"No sir!" the three of us in team RWBY repeat in unison.

"Good, now, let's get going."

 _Yes. Let's find my partner. Let's find the one that I love._

The other huntsmen and huntresses start to make their way around the back of the building. We start to creep up to the main entrance. Surprisingly, it's not heavily guarded as I thought it would be. Suddenly, an explosion could be heard near the back. Subsequently, an alarm starts to go off inside the building. _That would be our cue. Don't worry Ruby, we're almost there._

We rush through the main entrance and decide to split up to look for her. Yang goes left, Blake goes right, and I go straight through.

About halfway down the corridor, I hear muffled screams for help coming from a room.

 _It's her! I found her!_

I open the door to said room and the sight before me is pure relief. _There she is. I'm so close to rescuing her. Her screams have stopped. She has given up all chance of hope. I have to tell her I'm here._

"Ruby!"


	3. I'm afraid to tell you whom I adore

**Ruby POV:**

 _Ugh… Where am I? The last thing I remember is leaving from talking to Weiss in the training room. Let's see what's around here. Owwww… Why can't I move my arms? Wha-? Am I chained to the wall? What is going on here? I need to get someone's attention… I could try screaming for help… But I don't know how long that will work… Or if anyone in this building would be willing to help me… I guess it IS worth a shot._

"Please! Someone help me!" I scream, wanting someone to be able to hear me and come to where I am. _If it were anyone to save me, I would want it to be Weiss…_

"Please help me! I can't move!" This goes on for about half an hour of me trying to get somebody… anybody to come help me get out of here. Finally, I just give up. I've lost all of my hope for getting out of here. _No one is coming to save me._ Then, I hear a voice call my name. _Wait, that sounded like Weiss's voice. But… it can't be. She doesn't know where I am. Hell, I don't even know where I am._ But I look up and there she is. _The girl I've been trying to hide my feelings for since who knows when has come to save me. This can't be happening. It's just a dream. But it can't be a dream because I feel pain…_

"Oh my gosh! Ruby! Are you Ok?" Weiss asks as she detaches the chain cuffs and ankles bindings.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little sore is all… heh heh…" I can feel my face getting redder and my pulse getting faster and I turn to look away from her, but she pulls me back so that I'm facing her. I look into those light-blue eyes of hers and become lost. She also seems to be lost in my eyes as well. I can't seem to figure out why though. Then I feel the gap between us close and am met with lips pressed against mine. _Oh my God, is she kissing me? Not that I'm complaining, but, this isn't the Weiss that I know… Mmmm her lips are so soft and warm… This kiss is going on a lot longer than I expected. I should probably stop it before it goes too far._ I pull away and Weiss's face is red enough to match my hood and cape, but I doubt mine is any better. Her face instantly looks down with a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I d-didn't k-know what I was d-doing…"

"Weiss, I didn't know you felt like th-"

"Ruby! You're Ok! Thank God!" Yang screams, running in and hugging me, Blake not too far behind her.

"We need to get out of here. Now." She says. "Torchwick and his men will start to figure out that Ozpin and the rest of them are just a distraction and start to look for us."

"Then let's go!" I say, confident that we can make it out before they find us.

We do end up making it out of the building, surprisingly unharmed. Ozpin and the rest of those people, whoever they are, see us running away from the building and follow us, in no real danger because they completely annihilated Torchwick's "men".

"We must get back to Beacon as fast as possible." I hear Ozpin say. "We must take the express speed airship leaving here in 30 minutes."

 _Good. Maybe there, I can find out why Weiss kissed me like that._

 **-On the airship-**

 **Weiss POV:**

My scroll vibrates randomly, so I look to see what it is. _Hmm, a message from Ruby. It's probably about the kiss… I should probably read it and respond. Even though I don't want to talk about it._

 _ **R: Hey Weiss, what was up with the kiss in the storage facility? It wasn't like you to do something like that.**_

 _ **W: It was nothing. Please, I don't want to talk about it right now.**_

 _ **R: Please Weiss. You remember what you told to Blake, right?**_

 _ **W: Which part of what conversation?**_

 _ **R:"If anything this big comes up again, you'll tell us" basically.**_

 _ **W: Oh crap, I forgot about that. Of course you would use it against me though. Ugh... Ok, I guess I'll tell you if you really want to know.**_

 _ **R: Yay!**_

 _ **W: Ok, the thing is… I umm… Like… You.**_

My heart rate starts to increase as I press the send button. _And now all I have to wait for is her heart breaking response… I'm so pitiful…_

 _ **R: … Well, that's… Unexpected… I never thought that you liked me the way that I… Like you…**_

My heartbeat almost stops when I read this. _There's no way… She's lying, right? I… I don't know what I should say._ I look over to where Ruby is sitting and see that she's blushing a deep crimson. I can feel my face start to warm up. _Why does she have to make me feel this way?_

 _ **W: So… What do we do now?**_

 _ **R: I'll let you decide that. For now, we should act normal so no one catches on.**_

 _ **W: Ok, but since said that I decide, I want know if you want things to be official. So, will you, Ruby Rose, be my girlfriend?**_

 _ **R: Of course I will Weiss! 3**_

 _Thank God she said yes. It would have been so awkward between us if she said no. Well, things will be awkward anyways, because now we have to hide it. Let's hope that this works out the way I want it to._

 **Ruby POV:**

 _ **W: Ok, the thing is… I umm… Like… You.**_

 _Wha-? That is kind of unexpected… I mean, I know she kissed me, but that could have just been spur of the moment kind of thing. I mean, I WAS kidnapped… I guess it's time I sent a reply back to her. This will be harder than I thought. Well, here goes nothing!_

 _ **R: … Well, that's… Unexpected… I never thought that you liked me the way that I… Like you…**_

 _ **W: So… What do we do now?**_

 _That IS a good question... Hmm, I wonder how I should answer… Well, what about…_

 _ **R: I'll let you decide that. For now, we should act normal so no one catches on.**_

 _ **W: Ok, but since said that I decide, I want know if you want things to be official. So, will you, Ruby Rose, be my girlfriend?**_

I read and re-read the text, trying to get a grip on what just happened. _Oh my God, did she just ask me out? I like her a lot, so the answer of course is a yes, but a text isn't the MOST romantic way of asking someone out, but I'll take it!_

 _ **R: Of course I will Weiss! 3**_

 _Now let's hope this lasts. And at the same time, I need to pretend like I don't like her. That will be hard._

 **-Back at the dorms-**

After Blake and Yang questioned me for a while, they left to go do something, so that left Weiss and I in the dorm to do something.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Weiss asked.

"Considering you asked me out, I'd say yes, but nothing too serious for us yet."

"Yeah… No, I wasn't going to ask anything like that. I was going to ask when you started to like me."

"Ummm… I actually don't know when I started liking you. It's kind of hazy, and so the feelings have just been… there."

"Hmm, that's kind of weird. I would have thought they had a definite starting point."

"Yeah it is pretty weird. When did you start liking me?"

"After I yelled at you earlier today, I realized that seeing you so upset makes me upset. Then I realized that after all that I put you through, you kept by me and that you were my friends."

 _Hmm, I guess I did put up with her this long, but she also put up with me for this long too._

"Then when I was training, I started having thoughts about how I needed to get stronger. For you…"

 _Oh my gosh, that's deep._

"Well, now that you've said that, I can't help but feel that my reasoning is inadequate."

"No matter what your reasoning, I will still accept it. So there."

After she said that, I find myself staring into her eyes, entranced by their beauty. She seems to be staring into mine as well.

"Umm, Weiss?"

"Yes Ruby?"

"Can we… Can we k-kiss again?"

"Why are you asking? We ARE dating after all you dolt."

 _I can't help but smiling when she's scolding me now._

I lean in and press my lips to hers. _Oh wow, they're so soft. I love these things… Can't believe that I'm kissing Weiss. It's still pretty new to me._

 **Yang POV:**

 _Being in the library with Blake is boring, so I'm going back to the dorm. Ok, I'm almost there. I shouldn't just walk in…_

I hear Ruby's voice coming from inside saying "Can we… Can we k-kiss again?"

 _Oh no. Who is she kissing?_

"Why are you asking? We ARE dating after all you dolt."

 _Not Ice Queen! No no no no no no no no no no no. This can't be happening._

I look through the peephole in the door and see my sister kissing Weiss.

 _I have to tell Blake what's happening._

 **Weiss POV:**

 _This is great. I love her lips. they're firm, yet soft at the same time. I could kiss these forever._

Finally, we both ran out of air and had to break the kiss.

"That was great, Ruby. Thanks for asking." I say as a smile starts to come to my face.

"Any time… As long as no one else is around."

"Naturally, so, we should get some sleep. Now, get up to your bed and go to sleep. It's late. Blake and Yang will be back soon. Best not to let them see us all kissy and cuddly with each other just yet."

"Yeah, I guess you're right… See you tomorrow."

 _She's just so cute and innocent. I don't want to spoil that for her. Or do I?_

That thought brings a smile to my face as a less innocent version of Ruby pops into my head.

 _This could work later on… Anyways, I need to go to bed too. As I said to Ruby, it IS late._

* * *

 **-The next day-**

I wake up with a start. _That was a great dream. I finally was able to ask Ruby out and she said yes. Too bad that it didn't actually happen…_ I get a text on my scroll so I grab it and see that it's from Ruby.

 _ **R: So I never got to ask yesterday. Can I like, legit call you my girlfriend now?**_

 _Wait, it wasn't just a dream?_ A wave of happiness washes over me as I realize that Ruby is now mine to keep.

 _ **W: Of course you can you dolt! Just not around other people yet.**_

 _ **R: Of course not around other people. Can I ask you a question?**_

 _Why is she asking if she can ask me a question? She's so timid and it's so cute._

 _ **W: Of course. You don't need to ask to ask me a question**_

 _ **R: Are you embarrassed of me? Is that why you don't want to tell other people about… Us?**_

That question shocked me. _Why would she think that I'm embarrassed of her?_

 _ **W: Of course not. I just don't want to die just yet.**_

 _ **R: Why would you die if you told people we were dating?**_

 _ **W: Two Words. Your. Sister.**_

 _ **R: Oh yeah, I guess that little point is worthy of hiding this. You're right. You'd die if she were to find out right now. I don't want that :)**_

 _ **W: Yeah. I just don't want to leave you alone as soon as I got you, so we need to keep each other safe from the wrath of Yang.**_

 _ **R: Yeah, but when the time comes, we can't be afraid to talk to her about us.**_

 **-The Next Week-**

"Hey Weiss," I hear Yang say. "Why are you still in the room? I never would have thought that you were one to miss any study opportunities given by Beacon."

"I just wasn't feeling up to it today."

"Gasp! The mighty Ice Queen isn't feeling up to studying? Does it have something to do with Ruby?"

My face starts to grow red as she asks me this.

"No! Why would it have to do with Ruby?" I lie, trying to conceal my blushing face from my girlfriend's sister.

"Well, the fact that you haven't scolded her in a while, even when she did something that used to irritate you. Plus the fact that when you DO scold her, she just has this dumb smile on her face instead of her usual hurt look. And finally, I think it has something to do with Ruby because I saw you two kissing in the dorm after we rescued Ruby. Now, do you have something you need to tell me?" Her voice became darker and more threatening during that last sentence. Almost as if she were challenging me to lie to her.

"Ok, well… Ummm, don't hurt me but…. Ruby and I are dating now, so that's probably why you saw us kissing that night."

"Yep. Just as I thought. Don't hurt her, Ice Queen." She rushes up really close and grabs my throat, "Or I'll hurt you…" She lets go and I fall back onto the bed, clutching my throat as it throbs in pain.  
"I don't plan on it, Yang. I don't plan on hurting her at all."

"Good. But if that thought ever enters your mind, you'll have me to deal with." She says as she walks out of the room "And I'm worse than Grim when it comes to brutality. Trust me…"

 _I do trust you on that. Won't mess with you when you're like this either. I would never hurt Ruby… I care too much for her. Speaking of caring for her, I need to plan a date for us. It's been a week and I haven't taken her out yet. Now, to think of a good place to go to…_

 **Ruby POV:**

My scroll starts to vibrate in my pocket, so I take it out and look to see who texted me.

 _ **W: Hey, what is your favorite restaurant?**_

 _ **R: You know that little Italian place in the Valke square?**_

 _ **W: Yeah, is that it?**_

 _ **R:Yeah, why?**_

 _ **W: Planning something..**_

 _ **R: What kind of something?**_

 _ **W: Something that you don't need to concern yourself with… Yet.**_

 _I wonder what it is. Based on how she's acting, I think she's planning a date, but I don't know if that's what she's actually doing. Only time will tell, I guess._


	4. Can't help falling in love

**Ruby POV:**

 _I can't wait for the date that Weiss planned for us._ We get to go to that awesome Italian place in Vale that Weiss asked me about 2 ½ weeks ago. We're going out for our one month anniversary tonight. She told me about Yang seeing us kissing in the dorm and so we decided to go semi-public and tell our friends that we were together. Nora was over excited, as usual. Ren didn't really care. Pyrrha was happy for us and said that she hoped that we would work out. Blake, like Ren, didn't really care. Finally, Jaune had a mixed reaction. He said that he was happy for us, but I could tell that he was trying to cover something up. I knew what it was. He used to like Weiss, but then after the whole dance thing where he was shut down by Weiss, he started to like me. Let me tell you. I felt sorry for Weiss for having to go through that for as long as she did. It's only been around two months of me having to deal with it until we announced that we were together. Then Jaune started to back off. Neptune and Sun didn't get the memo until Neptune tried to hit on Weiss and I got defensive and punched him in the face for hitting on Weiss. He hasn't hit on her since and Weiss was actually happy that I punched him in the face and defended her. Everyone was surprised by my sudden outburst of anger and jealousy, but Weiss thought it was cute that I was protecting her. _Now, I can protect her even more, since we have decided that for our date tonight, we were making it fully public to everyone. I won't let any sleazy guy try to hit on my girlfriend when I'm around._ I laugh, loving how I can call her my girlfriend now, not just my partner.

"Hey, Ruby! Snap out of it!" Weiss yelled at me, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Weiss. I was just thinking about us again." I respond as I smile.

"Figures… Anyways, when are you going to get changed for our date? It's in like, an hour. You aren't wearing your normal clothes are you?" This is the first time that I realize that Weiss is already dressed up in a dress that looks similar to her normal outfit, but different at the same time. The back of this dress was missing and It was longer, but other than that it was pretty similar. _She's so good looking. Ugh… I can't handle how good she looks for long… She's right, I do need to change. Get away from this vision of heaven before me._ "You l-look… amazing."

"Well, thank you. Now, are you going to get dressed so I can compliment how you look or are you just going to stand there?

"Ummm… I'll go get dressed then."

"Good."

"Can… Can you step out so I can get my dress? I don't want you to see it just yet. I want you to be surprised."

"Ugh… Fine, but I'll be back in about 5 minutes."

"Thanks Weiss, that's just enough time." I say as I run to the dorm's closet and grab the dress, waiting until I hear the door close. I run to the bathroom with the dress and close the door really quickly.

 **-5 minutes later-**

I finally have the dress on correctly and walk out of the bathroom. Weiss is sitting on her bed, reading a book. It looked like the one that Blake got about a month ago. _Hmmm, I wonder what it's about._ When Weiss heard the door close, she jumped and tried to hide the book that she was reading, but it was no use because I had already seen her reading it. _It doesn't matter what the book was. All that matters tonight is us. Anyways, it's almost time to leave._

"Wow Ruby… You look… Amazing!" I turn my head to the side to hide the blush that so obviously starts to cover my face.

"Thanks, Weiss, but it's nothing special." _In all honesty, it's not._ I'm wearing one of the more formal variations of my combat skirt and some makeup.

"Nothing special? You look beautiful!" My blushing becomes harder to hide and Weiss can she that, so she keeps teasing. "So beautiful, that I don't… know… if… I… can… contain… myself." She says, with kisses along my neck line in between each word. _Ohhh, that feels good, but I can't do anything about it right now._

"Thanks, Weiss, but I think we should get going and not stay here, doing… whatever this is."

"Yeah, I guess we do need to go." There is a hint of sadness in her voice when she responds.

"But that doesn't mean we can't do that there, or when we get back."

Her face lights up when I say this, so I know that I said the right thing for the situation. _Ugh, those guys who think girls understand girls are stupid. I STILL don't understand Weiss after knowing her for about a year or so now._

"Yeah, ok. That sounds nice Ruby."

"Let's Go!" I say as I smile at Weiss. She smiles back and we leave the room to go to the limo waiting outside the academy.

"So, tell me again how you got your dad to not be suspicious about us going to some fancy restaurant for a romantic dinner." I say, looking at Weiss with a skeptical face.

"Oh, It's actually very simple. I told him that there are things called 'Partner Nights' at Beacon where all of the pairings of partners go out and do different things. Then I told him that it was my turn to choose and so I chose a restaurant that wasn't lower class because I wouldn't be seen dead near any of those places." As soon as hear that sentence, I raise an eyebrow in that kind of facial expression that screams 'Really?'

"What's that look for? You know I would go anywhere with you! I just told him that so he would stop wondering." And at that, my eyebrow lowers back to it's normal position.

"Ok good, now, we need to get in the limo right now! I'm really hungry." I grab my stomach to accent the fact that I'm hungry and Weiss just rolls her eyes and gets in.

"So, what are you going to get?" I ask

"Oh, I don't know, probably a good portion of Chicken Alfredo."

"Ooooohhhh, that sounds nice, but I will probably get some kind of pizza. Those were invented by the Italians, right?" I ask, not knowing if they were on not.

"Of course they were you Dolt!"

"But I'm YOUR dolt, aren't I Weiss?"

*sigh* "Yes, you are MY dolt."

"Of course I am! What else would I be to you when we're together?" I say, smirking. Weiss obviously sees me smirking and frowns at me.

"Stop that! I don't need that smirk on your face when we're going out to dinner!"

 **-After the meal is over-**

 **Weiss POV:**

"Oh my gosh, that was one of best meals that I've had in a long time," I hear Ruby say from across the table.

"To that," I say, "I will have to agree," I say as I smile back towards her.

"Yeah. I have to go to the little girl's room. Be back in a sec'."

"Ok, I will be here." I say, making her smile while she goes off.

"Thank goodness she's gone," I hear a voice next to me say. "She was killing my chances to get near you."

I turn towards the voice and see a man, probably late teens, early twenties looking at me. He would probably be considered attractive to those girls that were straight, but to me, he's just annoying.

"And why would you like to get close to me?" I ask, making my tone as monotone as possible.

"Why, to ask you out of course!"

"And if you were to ask me out, what makes you think I would say yes?" The boy is just standing there now, not realizing that I even had a chance to say no to him.

"What? You don't want to?" His voice has started to falter and drop in pitch.

"Why do you think I'm here? To have sleezy guys like you hit on me? Hell no." At this point, I see Ruby walk out of the bathroom. "I'm here with her," I say, pointing at Ruby.

"Her? Why would you be here with...Oh my god, you're a lesbian." He says as sudden realization grips him.

"What's going on here?" I hear Ruby say from behind me.

"This guy is hitting on me Ruby," I say on purpose, knowing that Ruby is very protective and jealous. _And I think it's hot_. Her eyes go from the calm silver that they are to a dark, deep gray that, in all honestly, kinda freaks me out. _But that's strike one for him._

"You're hitting on her?" She asks.

"Well, duh, the pretty lady just told you that. Are you brain dead or something?" _Ohhh, that's gonna get to Ruby._ Her eyes go from a dark gray to almost black. _The sad part is that he doesn't understand what he's doing wrong. Strike two._

"What did you just call me?" _Yeah, that fury in her voice means he's about to be either a, terrified, b, in a hospital, c, both, or d, dead._

"I called you brain dead, you dolt." _And there it is. The breaking point. Strike three. He's out. Looks like it's gonna be D._

"Only she… can call me Dolt." Ruby says, almost in a rough whisper, but with a particular edge to it. "Now, get away from my girlfriend before I punch you away."

"Ha! Like she would want to go out with you! And it's also funny that you think that you can hurt m-" And with that, Ruby sends out a punch that sends him about a quarter of the way across the room, making him hit a booth with his head and knocking him unconscious. All of the people in the restaurant are looking at us now but I don't care, because Ruby protecting me like that was… In lack of a better word, really freaking hot.

"C'mon Ruby, we don't need more people like that talking to us. They're too self absorbed to see what we are." _But what are we? I know we're girlfriends, I know we're partners, I know we're best friends, but is there something more that we could be at this stage of our relationship? I mean there's the obvious one, but I don't know if Ruby is ready for it yet. I might be, but I don't want to pry to see if she is. Yet. The time will come when we're both ready for it._

"Weiss!" I hear Ruby scream. _I must have been lost in thought longer than I… thought haha._

"Huh? What?" I ask, being snapped back into reality.

"I was asking if I could… um… lay in… your bed, with you… when we, uh, go to sleep tonight…" There is a blush on her face when she asks me that, and I feel kind of sorry how she asked me that before, but I didn't listen, so she had to ask AGAIN. Before I have a chance to answer, I too start to blush at the thought of sleeping together. _Or as Nora would say, but not together together._

"O-… of course you can Ruby! I was wanting to take our relationship a little further, and I never thought of this. Just don't end up strangling me in my sleep, K?" At this point I have passed her because at casual walking pace, I 'm faster than she is. _The same couldn't be said in a 100 meter sprint though._ While I'm lost in my thoughts, again, I subconsciously hear footsteps behind me but I choose not to react. That was a bad idea, because now, I have an extremely overjoyed 16 year old girl on my shoulders screaming "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"You're welcome! Now get off of me you Dolt! You're crushing me!" I yell trying to pry her arms apart from each other and my neck, but eventually give up, being as there's no leverage for me to get to be able to make her get off. _Wait, maybe I'm just using the wrong type of leverage…_

"Ruby Rose, if you don't get off of me right now, I will not buy you cookies or strawberries for a month!" Naturally, that scares her off of me. The funny thing is that I was bluffing. _But she doesn't know that._

 __"Sorry! I won't jump on you again…" Her voice has a hint of disappointment and regret in it. I instantly feel sorry for threatening her, but I know a way I can make up for it.

"It's only when we're in public. If you want to jump on me when we're back at the dorm, then I don't care." I say, watching her face light up as I say that. "Plus," I continue, "I will let you sleep with me whenever you want. No asking, just jump right on in." Her face is basically glowing with how happy she is when she hears this.

"Th-thank you Weiss. I… I don't know what to say." _Aww, how cuuuute. She's blushing._

"Did I get my wittle Ruby tongue tied?" I say in the voice that I talked to Zwei with, mocking how cute she is.

"N-no! It's just… Thank you." I walk up to her and give her a hug. Not a bone-crushing Yang-style hug, but one that's full of comfort and reassurance.

"You're welcome Ruby." I look into her beautiful silver eyes and lose myself in them. She does the same to me. We are about the same height so it isn't that uncomfortable. "Now, let's get back to the dorm so we can go to sleep. It's almost 10 and we have to get up early tomorrow to pack for the break."

"Oh yeah. About that, where are you going to go Weiss?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't want to go to my house because my parents will be there and will start to judge me again about everything that I do. I will probably go to my lodge house that my parents gave to me when I left for Beacon."

"A lodge house, huh? Well, I hope you have fun."

"Ruby?"

"Yeah Weiss?"

"Would you like to come with me?" By this time, we're nearly to the airship station. I requested a private airship just in case there were some feelings that needed to be shown.

"Yeah! It'll be so much fun! But only after I say hi to my dad and Uncle Qrow. I have an idea! You can come stay at my place for a part of the break, and then we'll go to your place the rest of it! Blake is staying with us too, because Yang wanted her to. So it might be like a big team thing for the entire break if you want it to be."

"Yeah, that would be nice…" I say as I smile back at my girlfriend. _Girlfriend… I love the sound of that word when it's about Ruby._

"Yay! It's a plan for Yang and Blake, and a date for us!" She says with that huge goofy smile on her face. _Just another reason to love her. Her almost impossible happiness is infectious when I'm around her._ "And we might be able to get some alone time if we wanted to…" Ruby says as she creeps closer to me, making her fingers walk up my shoulder. _That's not like Ruby to go and suggest something of THAT detail…_

"I know, I know. It's really weird for me to be talking about that with it only being a month in, and being, well, me all 'innocent and happy all of the time'. "I'm not an idiot when it comes to that kind of thing, Weiss. I know it might be a little soon now, but I will definitely do it later in our relationship." I cough when I hear this. _Is she talking about sex? That's a little out there right now, she's right, but… It doesn't really sound THAT bad for later on…_

"Ok, Ruby, say that we do that, what would that do to our relationship in your perfect idea?"

"Well, it would make our bonds stronger because then we know each other… inside AND out." She says that last part very softly and huskily, whispering into my ear when she says it. I blush profusely and almost yell at her.

"Ruby Rose, you tease!"

"You know it princess." She responds and gives me a sly wink that melts my heart. _Oh Ruby, what am I going to do with you? If you knew what I wanted to, you would probably be standing a little farther away than that… If only we could, but Yang has an older sister's grasp on her. That kind of thing can't really be changed easily._

 **Yang POV:**

"Hey Blake!" I yell. She turns around and looks at me with a quizzical look on her face.

"What Yang? I'm kind of on my way to the dorm."

"We can talk on the way there, can't we?"

"I mean, I guess…" _She seems a little off today._

"What's wrong Blake? And don't ask me what I mean, you're acting even more secluded than you usually are. That's saying something."

"I don't want to talk about it Yang."

"Oh c'mon!"

"I said I don't want to talk about it Yang!" She growls at me. _Oh crap, that scared me. She's never growled at me before._

"Fine, then you don't get to hear what I have~" I say in a singsong voice.

"Wait, what do you have?"

"Nothing if you don't tell me what's wrong~"

"Fine, you know what? I'm jealous of Ruby and Weiss, ok?"

"Why in the world would you be jealous of them?" I'm honestly very confused and want to know more. _Her life has a way of pulling me in. It's so strange_

"They have the courage to at least admit their feelings to someone and actually end up in a good position. I can't tell my crush that I like them. It would be too awkward. That's why I'm so jealous." _Seriously? That's what's bothering her?_

"C'mon! It can't be that bad! All you gotta do is tell them and get it over with! Even if they say no, you at least know that you tried. Next time you see them, tell them and wait for a response, no matter what they do, wait for it. Hopefully you get the one you wanted.

"Ok, well, that seems like foolproof advice. Well, here goes nothing… Yang, I like you…"


	5. I just wanna know what's on your mind

**Yang POV:**

 _Wait, I'm the one she's been so worried about? I didn't think that she… liked me. I can't tell her that I like her can I? No! That would make things even more awkward between us than they are now._

 _But you have to tell her! She just confessed her feelings to you. You can't just leave her hanging like that._

 _Fine, I will, but only because I want her to be happy._

"Umm, that's a little… unexpected, but I'm glad you took my advice. Umm, I just want to say that... the feelings… are, umm, mutual." _Feelings are mutual? What the hell is that? I'm supposed to be Yang Xiao Long, heartthrob of every guy in the school, crusher of hearts, hopes, and dreams. Master of relationships, and I couldn't find anything better to say than THAT? What's wrong with me?_ But there stands Blake, a blush on her face and eyes wide.

"Wh-what?"

"I mean, I really like you too. I have for a while now. I just didn't know if you liked me back until now. Or that you even swing this way. I guess I'm just at a loss for words…"

 **Blake POV:**

"Umm, that's a little… unexpected, but I'm glad you took my advice. Umm, I just want to say that... the feelings… are, umm, mutual." _Wait, does that mean what I think it means?_ _All I can say to that is_

"Wh-what?"

"I mean, I really like you too. I have for a while now. I just didn't know if you liked me back until now. Or that you even swing this way. I guess I'm just at a loss for words…" _You and me both Yang. You and me both._

"Soooo, what do we do now?" I ask, not wanting to pressure her into anything.

"We go back to the dorm and wait for Ruby and Weiss?"

"Seems like a good plan."

"Aren't ALL of my plans good? After all, my plan let you tell me how you felt which led me to tell you how I felt." _True, but I won't let her have this one so easily._

"No, all of your aren't always good. You've had a couple of bad ones. Like taking all of us out to a bar before that final exam that made Weiss mad and got Ruby captured." There is a look of defeat in her face as I say this, knowing I got her in the "feels" as people today say.

"I didn't mean for that to happen and you know it!" She says with an edge to her voice.

"Yeah, but in hindsight, you still shouldn't have taken Weiss with the rest of the team to a bar."

"I guess, but still, we got Ruby back and now she's with Weiss, not that I one-hundred percent agree with it, and happier. Give me SOME credit!"

"Fine, I might be the supportive one here and say that what you did ended up with something good, but I'm still saying that it was a bad idea."

"Ugh, ok, you win."

"That's all I wanted from you, you know that right?"

"What's that?"

"You don't back down easily, and if you back down to me as easily as you just did, I know you aren't just adding me to the trophy case full of people you've 'conquered'. I know that you really do care about me. Either that, or I'm just too good for you to beat."

"Ugh, if you must know, it's a little bit of both."

"Good, at least I know I'm not powerless here."

"Soooo…. what do you want to do now that we're a… thing?"

"Who said that we were a thing? All I said is that I like you. I haven't been asked out yet." _Honestly, Yang, when will you learn? You are so naive sometimes, not matter how ironic that may seem, it's true._

"Ok, well, then Blake will you be my girlfriend?" She asks me, blushing in embarrassment that she forgot that she had yet to ask me out. I could have asked her, but I didn't want to give it to her.

"Of course I will. I DID just tell you that I like you. Why did you even have to ask?" I joke, knowing that I told her to ask me and that's why she asked.

"You ass, you know why I asked you." She says to me and we both just look at each other and laugh.

"Yeah, I do know why you did and I like that you did it." I say and kiss her on the cheek. She immediately starts to blush and look away but I just go back into her field of vision. "Don't do that Yang. You're being selfish."

"How the hell am I being selfish by looking away?"

"You're hiding your beautiful eyes from me, and I think that that is selfish."

"Ok, that's cute so I'll stop hiding my 'beautiful' eyes from you." she says, making air quotes on the word beautiful.

"You don't think your eyes are pretty?"

"Nope, not really, but I think yours are." A blush creeps on to my face. By this time, we're back at the dorm, so we just sit down on our beds and decide to talk.

 **Ruby POV:**

"Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah, Weiss?"

"The end of the year dance is coming up and we need our dresses for it."

"What makes you think I'm going with you?" I joke, raising one eyebrow above the other.

"The fact that we're girlfriends and that if you went with someone else you would be cheating on me." She says in a dead serious tone. _Did she know I was joking?_ But then her face lightens up and she whispers in my ear, "But I know you were joking so let's put that behind us, Ok?"

"Ok, so, how much longer until we get to the airship fields?"

"About 3 minutes, why?"

"No reason in particular, just wanting to know how much alone time we'll have on the airship."

"And what makes you think we're talking a private airship?"

"Because in a public airship, we wouldn't get to kiss like we do, but on a private airship, we can kiss all we want."

"Good reason, so I guess we can take the private one that my family keeps at all of the fields."

"Yay! I get to spend more time with my princess!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't push your luck with 'your princess' just yet. I could still banish you from my kingdom."

"Aww, please don't do that. You know I don't want you to."

"I guess my kingdom could use a jester…"

"If it does, I'll be the cutest jester your little kingdom has even seen!" I yell and jump into the air when I say 'seen'.

"Of course you would be the person who would actually WANT to be a jester…" She rolls her eyes and shakes her head when she says this. By this time, we're on the airship going back to Beacon.

"Sooo, now that we're on the airship, can we kiss?" I ask, hopefully. A smile forms on her face.

"Of course we can you Dolt!"

"I love when you call me a dolt, but only when you do. It's obvious what happens when someone that isn't you…"

"You know I only call you that anymore because you like it so much, right?"

"That means quite a bit to me, Weiss. I think we can make things work between us."

"She kisses me on the forehead before saying, "I do too Ruby. I do too."

 **-Back at the dorm-**

 **Weiss POV:**

"Hey, Blake, Yang we're back!" I yell while I walk in, not really looking at the two other members of our team until I'm already in. I look up to see the two kissing on Blake's bed, not knowing I'm there.

"Ahem." I cough, trying to get their attention. Needless to say, it worked. Yang jumps off of Blakes bed and stands up, with a blush on her face. Blake is just sitting there with a blush on her face as well.

"Not going to ask what's going on ere and be nosy about it because you two mostly didn't do that to us," I say looking at Yang, "But we need to go to bed soon. It''s almost midnight and we still have to pack for the break and go shopping for dresses for the end of the year dance. I assume you two are going together?" I ask, looking at Yang and then Blake.

"Yeah, I guess so." Blake says before Yang can say anything herself.

"Ok then, well, Yang, tomorrow you go shopping with Ruby and I will go shopping with Blake, that way we can split up so our dates won't get to see what we got. And I also would like to tell you that over the break, I would be happy if you two were able to come to my summer home in Vale. But since you already had plans to stay at your place, Yang, I don't know if that would suit you. Ruby said that we could all stay at your house for the first part, and then go over to mine the second part. Just a thought to think about, anyways, have a good night!" I say as I get into my bed, followed by the ever so anxious Ruby.

"Goodnight Weiss," I hear her say to me.

"Goodnight Ruby. I'll see you in the morning."


	6. Ill make you queen of everything you see

**Ruby POV:**

I wake up, feeling slightly lower than I usually do, wondering where I am until I see Weiss laying next to me and I realize that I'm laying down in her bed next to her. _Wait… in her bed? Does that mean that I… slept with her? No, that can't be it, because we didn't do anything… inappropriate._

"Weiss, wake up," I say, shaking her slightly. "It's almost time to go shopping for the dresses for the dance!"

"Nngh, why are you shaking me? I'm up, I'm up!" She says, trying to get me off of her.

"I'm not leaving you alone until you go into the bathroom to take a shower."

"Are you saying me that you aren't leaving me alone until I get into the shower?" She asks, with a slight edge to her tone.

"Yep!" I say, beaming with happiness.

"You mean you won't leave me alone until I'm UNDRESSED and in the shower?"

"Wait, n-no! That's not what I meant and you know that!" I say, hiding my face from her so she doesn't see my blush. _But I wouldn't be completely appalled by that..._

"I know, I was just teasing you."

"Good, don't do that again though. Please, you scared me for a second there." _And you made me want to now, and that isn't what needs to happen yet. We're not that developed in our relationship to take showers together yet._

"Don't worry, I won't… Unless I really feel like making you tense and stutter in that cute way that you do when you get embarrassed."

"Thank you, Weiss, but you do need to get into the shower. You kinda stink…" I say, holding my nose for dramatic effect.

"Excuse you! I do NOT stink!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Weiss, but you kinda do…" I hear Blake say from behind me.

"How dare you! I don't!" She's basically screaming at us right now.

"Weiss, please, just calm down and then sniff your armpit and you'll see." I say, trying to sound as calming as possible.

"Fine! That doesn't mean that I think I stink, I'm just taking your suggestion…" She says and then lifts her arm and simultaneously lowers her head so she can sniff in her armpit. As soon as she does this her eyes go wide and she falls over.

"Oh my gosh, Weiss, are you ok?" I yell, jumping over the rest of the bed to pick her up from off the ground.

"I'm never doubting you guys when it comes to how I smell ever again." She says, obviously nauseous from what she just smelled up close and personal.

"Ok, well, now will you go and take a shower?" I ask, helping her to the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I can handle it from here. Thanks Ruby."

"Any time, Weiss. You can always count on me to pick you up when you fall." I tell her, oblivious of the other two people in the room.

"Awwwwww, sis that's so sweet! You two make a good couple."

"Shut up Yang! I haven't made fun of you being with Blake yet, so stop making fun of Weiss and us being together!"

"I'm not making fun of you two, I'm just saying that you guys make a cute couple… And what do you mean by yet?"

"I mean that I could have made fun of you two having a very intense make-out session in the dorm room when we got back, without telling either Weiss or I about you two being together. I know that Weiss and I didn't tell you about us immediately, but we didn't make out without concern for anyone else." I say to my sister, making Blake blush and Weiss start to laugh. Yang doesn't seem amused with my previous statement. She walks out of the room, grumbling.

"Brat… Sister… Pissed… Food..." Is all that I'm able to decipher from her angry mumbles.

"Well then, now that that's settled, Weiss, get in the shower."I say to her. She goes into the bathroom and shuts the door. I hear the water turn on and a little squeak as the shower head turns on.

"Sooo, Blake, I have a deal for you, if you choose to accept it."

"And what would that be Ruby?"

"I want you to send me pictures of Weiss with whatever dress she picks so I can see what she's going to be wearing next Saturday."

"And what will I get in return?" She asks, raising one eyebrow at me

"You will get pictures of Yang in HER dress, PLUS, whatever you wish to know about her, whether it be her habits during fights... or what I heard her say in her sleep when we were both going to Signal."

"That DOES sound like a good deal… But why would you trust me about it?"

"You are the one that is going with my girlfriend, so you're the only one who could possibly send me the pictures, plus you are a good friend of mine, so I wouldn't really trust anyone else with my girlfriend." I say as I smile at her.

"First of all, thank you, and second of all, I can know anything about her? Like, ANYTHING?"

"Anything, as long as you uphold your side of the deal." I respond.

"I plan on it, don't worry." She responds, smiling back at me. _Good, now I have a way to see what Weiss looks like ahead of time._

"Needless to say, don't tell Yang or Weiss about this, 'kay?" I ask, using my usual cheery tone on that last "'kay"

"Yeah, sure thing."

"See you later Blake! I gotta go see Yang!" I say as I run out the door of the dorm room towards the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I'll… See you later…"

 **Yang POV:**

"Yaaaaaaaang!" I hear from behind me, knowing that it's Ruby because of the pitch and length that she says it in. I turn around to see her standing there with an unusually large grin on her face.

"What, Ruby?"

"Are you ready to go?" she asks with a particular shine in her eyes.

"Calm down Ruby, I just got my food!"

"Ok, well, I should probably get food too. Now, where are the strawberries? And are there any breakfast cookies today?"

"I don't know Ruby! You've been here for like two years now! You should know when they're serving breakfast cookies and where they're serving strawberries."

"Yeah, I guess I do, but I just wanted to ask anyways. They serve breakfast cookies every tuesday, thursday, saturday, and sunday on the second and fourth weeks of every month and the strawberries are in the pancake accessory bar."

"I've never asked, what are in those breakfast cookies that you love?" I ask, wanting to know what kind of junk she puts into her mouth and body four days every two weeks.

"Oh, I think it's chocolate chip pancake mix, except, instead of cooking it on a stove top, you bake it in the oven."

"Oh, that sounds… Surprisingly good actually."

"Yeah, now I need to go get some before they run out!" She says and uses her semblance to go and get to the front of the line before it even starts and goes into the little archway that you have to enter to get your food. Then all I see is a blur or red and black going from food bar to food bar. and then a similar blur coming back towards where I'm sitting.

"That was fast."

"Duh, I used my semblance."

"Really? I didn't notice!" I say with a large dose of sarcasm.

"Hey, I could use less sarcasm!"

"Would you like some cheese with that whine?"

"You know I can't drink wine!"

"No, not wine, WHINE."

"Oh, well, ok. I could use less puns as well." She says, slightly annoyed.

"Hmmmm, nope. Not going to happen with me."

"Ok, well we need to go and get our dresses now! We're both done now, right?"

"Yes, we're both done, so let's go. The airship leaves in 10 minutes."

 **-At the airship-**

"Hurry up Yang, we're about to be late!"

"Hold your horses Ruby! We still have 3 minutes before it leaves AND we ordered the tickets last night! We have plenty of time."

"Plenty of time? Are you crazy? 3 Minutes is nothing when you still have to fight through the rush of people!"

"What rush of people? There are lines in here for a reason, so that everyone gets on when they're supposed to."

"Whatever, we just need to get on as soon as possible."

"Yeah, yeah, we're almost at the front of the line."

"Tickets please," I hear the attendant say with an obviously forced smile. I give her mine and Ruby's tickets and go through the gate. She gives me back ½ of both tickets, signaling a round trip. And then we walk in, finding a spot on the airship that seats two people and sit down.

"So what kind of dress are you thinking about Ruby?" I ask.

"Something simple. Kind of like my battle skirt, but longer, tighter, and with a slit up to the thigh of the left leg so I can walk."

"Looks like you really are growing up. You're looking for something you want before seeing it."

"And what are you going to get Yang?"

"Eh, something yellow with some black on it and reeeeally cute!"

"Ok, seems nice enough. I thought you might have a particular design in mind."

"Nope! I'm not that set on something like that."

"I also borrowed some money from Pyrrha so I could get something else. She has a lot of money from winning tournaments."

"What were you thinking about getting? And how are you going to pay it back?"

"Don't worry, I just have to train Jaune for about a week. Pyrrha is getting exhausted from training him so, she wanted to take a break and so I said I would train him instead of her having to. Don't worry, this week of me having to train him won't be until the start of next year. Unless he doesn't need training, because then I won't need to pay her back. She told me that if she makes enough progress with him this last week or so of this year, then I won't have to train him and I just get the ability to use the money."

"Seems like a good deal to me. Except the only thing I'm curious about is how much you asked for."

"Uhh… Yeah, it's about four-hundred thousand Lien."

"Four-hundred thousand?! That's more that the tuition at Beacon! How are you going to be able to pay that off with a week of training Jaune? And why would she just give you that much for free if Jaune works hard enough to not train?"

"I asked the same question, but Pyrrha said that it's about a half of a percent of her total money from winnings. Remember, she started with these things really young. She has a lot of money."

"You're telling me… What do you want to get for yourself that could possibly cost that much money?"

"Umm, I was thinking about getting a necklace made of Weiss's emblem and giving it to her before the dance as a… token of my affection and a symbol of our being teammates for two years."

"Awww, that is so sweet! She'll love it! I'm sure of it!"

"Thanks, but only the reaction will truly tell me what she thinks about it."

"If it's coming from you, then I'm sure she'll truly love it. Don't worry about it."

"Ok, well we're almost there so you go to the dress shop and I'll go to the jeweler's. I had it pre-ordered when Pyrrha gave me the money, so all I have to go and pick it up and pay for it. Then I'll meet you at the dress shop."

"Yep, sure thing Ruby."

 **-On a different airship, about 30 minutes later-**

 **Weiss POV:**

"So Blake, what do you plan on getting today?" I ask, hoping to get a conversation started with the seclusive cat. This will be my fifth attempt.

"Oh, I don't know. Something black. Probably long and elegant. I have no need for flashy designs or anything like that."

"Ok, sounds… like you."

"And what will you be getting?" She asks. _Wow, this is the first time on the airship that she actually continued a conversation beyond answering my initial question._

"Probably a poofier version of my combat skirt. Just, without a back and with fishnet on the shoulders."

"Yep, I can see you in that." She responds.

"Plus I'm going to get something else for Ruby. I had it pre-ordered two days ago. It's a necklace with her emblem on it. It has a big ruby in the middle of it. I think it's kinda fitting."

"What's the occasion?"

"Does there have to be?" I ask apprehensively.

"No, but with something like that, I would think there would be something to it!"

"I just want to tell her how much I care for her and to thank her for putting up with me for four semesters."

"Ok, well I guess you mean to go to the jeweler's as soon as we get there?"

"Yep, I'll meet you at the dress store." I say.

"Well, here's where we get off, so I'll see you there."

"Bye Blake, see you in a sec!" I say as I run off towards to jewelry store.

I open the door to the shop and I hear a bell go *ring ring*.

"Welcome to Everlast jewelry store! Jewelry that will, as you can guess by the name of store, last forever, and if it doesn't we give you a full refund."

"Thank you, umm, I'm here to pick up a pendant shaped like a rose with a ruby in the middle of it?"

"Ah yes, that one. I have it right back here. Feel free to look through the rest of the store while you're waiting."

"Thanks," I say as I walk away from the counter around the rest of the store. I'm looking for about 2 minutes before I hear him saying behind me, "Here it is. Wait, what is that symbol on the back of your jacket?"

"Oh, it's my personal emblem, why?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that I had another pickup today and it was that symbol."

"May I ask who picked it up?"

"I don't remember her name, but she was wearing a red cape with a hood on it and had the most… enchanting silver eyes. I don't know, it's just… something about those eyes makes you want to stare into them for forever. But anyways, I digress" My eyes go wide at the description. _Why would Ruby be here picking up a pendant with my emblem on it? And where would she get the money to pay for it?_

"Thank you, sir." I say, "How much will that be again?"

"A pendant such as that one you're buying will be about… three-hundred thousand and fifty lien."

"Ok, here and keep the other nine-hundred and fifty as a tip." I say, handing him four-hundred thousand lien.

"Well, thank you very much! I'll see you later maybe."

"Yeah, see you later."

 **-Back at the dorm after the shopping trip-**

 **Ruby POV:**

"Hey Weiss! Hi Blake! How was your shopping trip?"

"It was meh." Blake responds.

"We need to talk." Weiss says to me.

"Sure, ok, wanna go outside?"

"Yeah, let's go," she says. She gets up and goes to the door, opening it, and letting me step through.

"Exactly why were you at the jewelry store today?" She asks, sounding pretty irritated.

"Ummm, it's back in the room with my bag. I'll go get it if you want me to…"

"You had better." I rush into the dorm, grab the pendant and run out again.

"Well, here… here it is… I was going to give this to you Sunday, but I guess there's no use hiding it until then." I hand her the box that the necklace is in. She opens it up and a look of shock reaches her face, and then that look changes to contemptment.

"Oh Ruby, this is beautiful! I absolutely love it! How much did it cost you?"

"Oh, not much; just four-hundred thousand Lien… But it wasn't mine, I borrowed it from Pyrrha. She said it's like half of a percent of what she earns in tourneys, so all I have to do is train Jaune in her place for a week. Unless of course he gets what he needs to get done done. Then he won't need anymore training at all and so I am just going to have gotten a friendly donation from our neighborhood Pyrrha Nikos." I explain, rambling on slightly.

"That's… really nice." Weiss responds, her tone lower than normal.

"What's wrong, Weiss?"

"I just… I just don't want you to have to suffer through helping Jaune for a week just to pay off something you bought for me."

"I did it knowing that I would have to do that and I didn't care because if I were able to get something nice for you for once instead of you waving your hand around and people getting you anything you want because you're Weiss Schnee and you have all the money you need. I wanted to do something special. I know that me asking makes me have to pay Pyrrha back, and honestly, I don't care. All I care about is you." After hearing this, she starts to smile and blush at the same time. She then starts crying. "What's wrong Weiss?"

"Nothing's wrong. These are tears of joy. I just haven't ever had someone care this much about me. I hope it's not too early for me to be saying this, but Ruby… I… I love you." _Did she just… She did... Oh my gosh._ I feel a heat rising to my face and falling to between my thighs. I start to cry as well, joining my girlfriend in the tears of joy.

"I… I love you too Weiss." I say, wrapping my arms around her neck and kissing her on her lips. This kiss is less sloppy and tongue-y than our normal kisses, but rivals then with passion. Finally, when we can no longer breathe, we separate and take a long look in each other's eyes, breathing slowly and softly, pressing our foreheads together. Then Weiss's eyes light up and she reaches into her bag, pulling out a box almost identical to the one I gave her.

"Here, I almost forgot to give it to you after you gave yours to me. Go on, open it!" I open the little case and see something that melts my heart. Somehow, she got me a necklace that had my emblem on it. We apparently had the same idea of what to get each other.

"I- I love it… Thank you Weiss. When did you get it?"

"Blake and I left about thirty minutes after you and Yang did, so we got there about thirty minutes after you did. By that time, you weren't at the jewelry store and so I was able to go in and finish paying for yours. However, my emblem was fresh enough on his mind that he recognized it on my bolero. He told me that you had been here just a little bit before, picking up one with my emblem on it. I never thought it would be this beautiful though."

"You put it to shame though." I say, smiling at her, before kissing her on the lips one final time before I say, "Let's go back into the dorm before people start wondering why there are two girls crying outside."

"Sure thing Ruby." We open the door to the dorm and once again, find Yang and Blake in a heated make-out session, but we decide to ignore it this time. We both crawl into Weiss's bed before we go to sleep.

"Goodnight Weiss, I love you." I say, smiling to myself before I drift off into the realm of dreams.

"I love you too."


	7. I'm falling

**-Sunday morning, Beacon cafeteria-**

 **Weiss POV:**

"Ruby, why do you always eat like twenty of those breakfast cookies?" I say, curious why she loves them so much.

"You can only get these on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays and Sundays every other week! So every Sunday they serve any, I have to eat a lot to last me for the coming week without them." _Seems like a legitimate concern of hers, considering how she feels about cookies._

"But wouldn't it be more efficient if you brought some sort of to-go bag with you to pack up some of them? Then take them with you back to the dorm? That way you can get them all week and not gorge yourself on them every other Sunday?" Blake asks, making a good point as to what Ruby could do.

"Wow, that actually is pretty smart. Why have I never thought about that before?"

"Because you're a dolt, you dolt!" I say to her, smiling and squeezing her hand as I say it. She squeezes back and puts her head on my shoulder.

"But I'm you're dolt." She whispers in my ear.

"Yes… Yes you are." I respond in just as soft of a whisper and kiss her on the forehead.

A collective "awwwww" erupts from the rest of the table. Ruby and I blush and I look around the table, seeing that everyone except for Blake and Yang are looking at us. They're looking at each other. Blake and Yang still haven't told anyone about their relationship and they have told us that they don't plan to for a little bit.

"You two are really cute. I'm really happy for both of you." Pyrrha says from across the table, sitting next to Jaune, who STILL hasn't asked her out yet, even with hints from EVERYONE else in JNPR, and all of team RWBY. Nora obviously understands what I'm thinking because she speaks up and says, "You know who else would make a cute couple? You and Jaune." That little statement makes Pyrrha blush and turn away from Jaune. It makes Jaune look at everyone else in shock, then get up and run away.

"Jaune! Wait! Come back!" I hear Pyrrha yell in the general direction that he leaves in. It's obvious to everyone but Jaune that she likes him. That makes it very hard for her to function on an everyday basis.

"I'll go get him Pyrrha, don't worry." Ruby says as she gets up and runs off towards where Jaune left from, using her semblance to go faster.

 **Ruby POV:**

"Jaune! … Jaune! … Where are you?" I yell while going through the hallway, checking every unlocked room that Jaune could have possibly gone into. Finally, after about 10 minutes of searching, I find the room that Jaune is in. He's sitting in the corner of the room, with the lights off, face buried in between his knees.

"Jaune, why did you run off like that?" When he hears me, he jumps from surprise and then turns around to look at me. He's been crying. I can tell, even with the lights off.

"All of you guys just treat my situation with Pyrrha like something that can easily be understood. Look, I know that it was awkward for you AND Weiss when I liked both of you. I don't want to be rejected like I was with both of you. I'm tired of that. All it is is rejection and friend-zoning. Who would ever like someone like me? I mean, look at me! I'm a total loser! Most girls are repulsed at the sight of me. I'm never going to have a lasting relationship because the only three I've had ended terribly. Two lasted about a month and both girls dumped me because they didn't like me anymore. I doubt that they liked me from the beginning. Probably just something that they did to make fun of me. The third one that I had lasted less than a week and she dumped me because I freaked her out, and then she started dating a girl. I'm a jinx when it comes to dating and I'll never change that situation. And throughout all of this, I've liked plenty of girls. All of them rejecting me, friend-zoning me, hating me. I don't want to go through that again, and most importantly, I don't want to make any girl that I like feel like I make them do. I 'm hopeless…" As soon as he said the last word, he let his head hang and fall between his knees again.

"I kinda get where you're coming from Jaune. I really do, but you need to know that there IS someone out there who feels for you like you have for past girls." I say, trying to console him and help him work out what he's going through.

"Who would ever like me? I'm well, me." He responds. _He's given up with love, but I need to get him out of that way of thinking. There IS hope for him, I mean after all, he has Pyrrha, although he doesn't know it._

"You have Pyrrha. She likes you." I say, trying to be as blunt as possible, because he obviously doesn't pick up on the subtle hints that we throw at him every so often.

"Don't be so silly, she couldn't possibly like me…" He responds.

"But she does. Whenever we talk about you around her, she blushes a lot. Plus she told us that she liked you last week. Everybody knows that she likes you, except you. You're not the best at picking up hints, are you?"

"Nope." He responds, still not looking at me.

"Jaune, come back and ask Pyrrha out. She'll say yes. I know it. Just pick something that you like and she'll want to do that with you."

"Fine… But if I get laughed at, it's going to be your fault." He finally says, after about 3 minutes of us just in the room awkwardly.

"I'm fine with that, because I know you won't get laughed at." I say, picking him up off the ground, letting him go into the bathroom to wash his face off. Then, once he's done with that, I take him back to the cafeteria to talk with Pyrrha.

"H-hey, Pyrrha?"

"Yeas Jaune?" She replies, knowing what's happening now.

"I… I was wondering if you wanted to… go and see a movie sometime?"

"Yes Jaune, I would love that. When will this be?"

"Next Friday? Before we're supposed to all leave on Saturday? Probably somewhere around Five?"

"That sounds grand. Thank you for asking, Jaune." She says with a large smile on her face. Then, out of nowhere, she pulls Jaune into a hug, whispering "Thank you," into his ear.

Another "awww" from everybody sweeps across the table.

"Well, it's almost eleven. We should get back to the dorm so we can get ready." I say, hoping that I can get to actually see Weiss in her dress, not just the pictures that Blake took for me.

"Ruby, the dance doesn't start until like, 4. We have enough time. What YOU need to do is go and get something to put those breakfast cookies in." I hear Weiss say.

"Gasp! You're right! I do!" I say as I run out of the room, and back to the dorm, using my semblance. I rush around the room, looking for a plastic bag, and finally I see a gallon sized Quikzip bag. I grab it and run back to the lunchroom. As soon as I get back, I grab all of the breakfast cookies on my plate and put them in my bag, sealing it with a "quick zip" like the name of the brand.

"That was fast." Weiss says.

"I know, but I'm serious when it comes to cookies." I say while giving her the most serious face I can.

"Yes, and I'm serious in the fact that… I want to ask you something later."

"Why not ask it now?" I ask, curious to know what she wants to ask.

"Because it's kind of… personal…" She says with a blush.

"Oh! Oh… Ok. Wanna go talk now?" I ask.

"Yeah, I mean I guess we can…" She responds and gets up.

"Ok! Let's go!" I say, getting up and following her.

 **Weiss POV:**

"Well, here is where I want to talk to you. Will you sit down?" I ask her, using my hands to emphasize where to sit.

"Yeah, so what do you want to talk about Weiss?"

"I… I uh… want to talk about… us."

"No. Let me just stop you right there. You aren't breaking up with me, are you?" She asks me sounding terribly shaken with the statement I made, talking it at the opposite end of the spectrum that what I meant for it to be.

"No! No! Oh God no! I would never do that. I don't know what I would do without you. I was talking about making a… step forward in our relationship." I say, blushing at the thought of our relationship. _It's OUR relationship. Mine and Ruby's. Nothing can change that. Nothing will change that._

"Oh thank God. I thought you were going to dump me for a second. I couldn't handle that. We're too close to each other to split up now. Anyways, what do you want to discuss about us getting closer?"

"Umm, maybe we could get to… second base?" I ask, blushing at the thought of us getting to second base.

"What… exactly IS second base? I never really learned because… Yang never really talked to me about that kind of thing…" She replies. I sigh, pulling out my scroll, typing in 'The bases of relationships' and showing it to Ruby. She gets red and starts to stumble around on her words.

"Oh… Um… I'm… I… I would love to Weiss, so when are you thinking about doing this?"

"Would tonight be good? I mean, after the dance we could ask for a little alone time in the dorm. Or…" I say, getting right next to Ruby's ear, and in my sexiest voice, I continue, "We could leave early and I could have my way with you even sooner than before." As soon as I say that I feel a growing warmth in between my legs that has become all too familiar since I started dating Ruby. Her eyes light up when I say that as well.

"Weiss, that would be amazing! I'm really looking forward to after the dance than the actual dance now." _You and me both Ruby… You and me both._

"Great! Then it's a plan!" I say.

"I think you mean that it's a date." She replies.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Anyways, we should go back to the rest of them. They're probably wondering where we are." I say, putting my forehead against hers and grabbing her hand. I stay like this for a good thirty seconds before I pull her along with me back to the cafeteria, but stopping right before we get in. "No one needs to know what we talked about, ok?"

"Yeah, sure thing Weiss. I love you." I smile when she says this because I love how her voice sounds when she says this and I know that we can work out.

"I love you too Ruby." I say and then give her a quick kiss on the lips and walk out into the cafeteria.

"Sooo… What did you two talk about Weiss?" Yang asks from across the table.

"Not trying to be rude, but nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"Oh well. I tried guys. Anyways, what do you want to do for the next couple of hours before we need to get ready for the dance?"

"What time is it now?" I ask.

"About twelve-ish." Pyrrha says.

"Well, Ruby, do you want to go get ready now?"

"Yes please!"

"Ok, let's go!" I grab her hand and pull her back to the dorm room. Once I open the door, Ruby pulls me over to our bed and pushes me down on it. _Our bed. I like the sound of that._ Then she starts to kiss me. _I can tell she wants to go further, but I don't know if I'm ready for that yet._

"Ruby, look I know that you want a little… more from our relationship, but I don't think I'm ready for it." She stops kissing me for a second.

"Does that mean I can't kiss you?" She asks and keeps kissing me. She moves down to my collarbone and kisses very slowly and I gasp. _It feels so good, but I can't give into lust right now. I have to be stronger than my body._

"Weiss, are you ok?" Ruby is looking at me with concern.

"Yes, Ruby I'm fine. That just… felt really good…"

"Well, then you have something to look forward to. You're right, I do want more, but I'm wanting your opinion to come first. I don't want to screw up with this by doing something like that without you agreeing to it first. I love you too much. I don't know what would happen if we weren't together."

"Oh, Ruby. You little charmer you. I love you too." We kiss again, this time a lot less sloppy, but still passionate in its own way, but suddenly it stops. I look up and Ruby has gotten off of me, gotten the bag with her dress in it, and is walking towards the bathroom.

"Well, we had better get ready to go to the dance." She says with a big smile on her face. She steps into the bathroom and I'm left alone to my thoughts. _Am I ready for it yet? I know I love her and that felt… really good, but I… I don't know if I can yet. I know it would make her happy… I'll think about it later. After all, I DID say that we were going to second base tonight. I might go further than I promised if I feel like I can._ By this point, I have been sitting for a while. Ruby comes out of the bathroom, and before I can see her, she has gotten my dress bag, run around me, handed it to me and covered my eyes with her hands from behind.

"You're not getting to see me in my dress until I get to see you in yours. Ok?" I nod in response to her question and get up. She keeps her hands on my eyes until I get to the bathroom and go in, then she runs out really quickly. I laugh to myself thinking how cute my girlfriend is and how lucky I am to have had her trip over my luggage that first day. How lucky I am to have seen her first in the forest and not Pyrrha. How lucky I am that she tried to be my friend. I'm lucky to be with her. _I love her. I realize that she is all that ever matters to me. I think I might be ready to give myself to her. But not yet. Later tonight… I'll give her something that she'll never forget. Enough thinking, though. I need to change so I can be able to see Ruby in her dress that I know will be amazing because she chose it._ I finished getting changed and walk out of the bathroom. I'm met with a vision of beauty. There, standing in front of the bed, is a late-teen Ruby Rose in the most beautiful dress I have ever seen, and blushing such a deep red that it could rival her hood and cape.

"Wow… Ruby… You look… Amazing! I love this!" I say to her while running over to where she is and looking around her. She blushes even harder at my comment and I just think it makes her look cute.

"Thanks, Weiss. What time is it?"

"A little after 2, why?"

"That means we get to spend the next hour and a half just being with each other."

"Aww, that's so sweet! What do you suppose we do then?"

"Wannaaaaaa… Make out?"

"Eh, why the hell not?" So we both lay down on the bed and start kissing, slowly at first, but then it gets more and more heated. I open my lips and probe hers, asking for entrance which she immediately gives me. Our tongues meet in the middle. We're basically wrestling each other's tongues with our own. Little did we know, that Yang and Blake had come into the dorm and are just staring at us. We find out that the two are there when we see a flash, then we get startled and break from our trance to look up and see Yang smiling with her scroll in her hands.

"Now that I have my blackmail for the year, you guys ready to go to the dance or not?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." I say with a blush as obvious as an ambulance driving down a highway.

"Ok, then let's go!" Yang says. Blake just shakes her head in amusement at how weird her girlfriend is. We go down to the main hall of Beacon and follow the signs to the gym. Everyone goes in but Yang, who calls for Ruby to come talk to her. Ruby is there for about a minute before that blush comes to her face that I love so much. She makes her way back over to where I am.

"What did Yang want to talk to you about?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing much. Just to remember to have fun… And that we both get a free pass." Now it's my turn to blush at the statement.

"Well, whatever happens, we have each other so it will be fine. Now, let's go have fun!" I say, dragging her into the gym.


	8. Sometimes you gotta bleed to know

**-Beacon Gym-**

 **Yang POV:**

"Hey Yang, get your head out of the clouds!" Blake says, snapping me out of my state of daydreaming.

"What? Oh, sorry. I was… daydreaming."

"Haha, yeah, I could tell. Now, what were you daydreaming about?"

"Oh nothing. I just… I gave Ruby and Weiss a free pass, but… I don't know if I should really trust them. I mean, I want Ruby to be happy, but I don't know what I'll do if I find out that they actually… did it. I don't know if I can fly off the handle. I… I don't want to hurt her…"

"Don't worry about it Yang. Nothing is going to happen! Well, nothing bad anyways. They have been together for a while now. They should probably have a chance to be able to consummate how they feel about each other. I mean after all, would we if we were this far along?"

"I mean, yeah, I guess. But she's my little sister. I'm supposed to be protective! I just… want to be able to protect her." I say, tears showing up in my eyes, but none of them are able to fall, because Blake brushes them off of my face.

"Don't cry hun. Every time you cry, It feels like I'm feeling your pain." All of a sudden, I start laughing because I think of something that is amazing.

"So, you mean you're really FELINE it?" I ask, putting an emphasis on my pun.

"Oh shut up you! I'm trying to have an emotional moment with you and you ruin it with a lame pun like that? And did you just say that because I'm a cat faunus?"

"Hey, I was trying to lighten up the mood. And yes, yes I did."

"Well, it kind of worked because now we aren't crying anymore, but it ruined the moment we were having."

"Oh, well. So, when do you want to go public about us being together? I mean, Ruby and Weiss did it after a month, although we already knew because I found out and told you. We're nowhere close to our one month yet, but I want to go public before that. I mean, I don't have overbearing parents to worry about, and most importantly, I don't have me to worry about."

"I'm fine with whatever you are Yang. If you want to go public, can we do it now? I really want to dance with my girlfriend." However, before I'm able to answer, Sun comes out of nowhere and starts talking to Blake.

"Hey Blake, I noticed that you haven't danced with anyone yet." _Oh no. He had better not be doing what I think he's doing._ "So I was wondering if you… if you wanted to be my date here." _Damn that monkey man. He thinks he's going to take my girlfriend away from me? Hell no! I would kill him before I let her slip through my fingers like this._ "I mean, even if we're here and we don't have dates, can't we form one at the dance? I mean we should be able to because neither of us have dates." _Say no to him dammit! He needs to know that we're together. I have an idea._

"Sun, that sounds lovely, but no." _Here's my chance. If he asks why, I am going to kiss her in front of everyone!_

"But… But why? You don't have a date, but you still rejected me?"

"Well you see Sun, I actually do h-" She is cut off by me planting my lips firmly against hers. I move my tongue to her lips and ask for entrance. She hesitates, but understands what I'm doing so she lets me in. We continue our dance of our tongues for about a minute, and then we break free from each other, a trail of saliva connecting our lips. Then I look at Sun and see that this was soooooo worth it.

"Wh-what? That's why you said no to me? Because of HER?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? What's wrong with her?" Blake asks, getting really defensive.

"Nothing, it's just… I would think you would want someone more… refined than her."

"REFINED? HOW ARE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE MORE REFINED THAN SHE IS? SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND AND IF I WERE TO LEAVE HER, IT WOULDN'T BE FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU! I… I love her." She says the last part in a whisper, so no one but me and Sun can hear it. Sun gets a disgusted look on his face, stands up, and runs away from us.

"I love you too." I say, tears forming in my eyes. I grab her and give her a big hug. She responds, pulling me closer into the hug. "I don't know why, but that was kinda hot Blake."

"Don't expect it too often. Sun just made me really pissed. I won't be expecting to see him for a while." By now, everyone in the gym is looking at us. Everyone except for Weiss and Ruby, who are surprisingly absent.

 **Weiss POV:**

When Blake suddenly broke out, I grabbed Ruby's hand and ran to the dorm room. Now we're on our bed, having an intense make-out session. I break free from it, putting my forehead against hers. Then, all of a sudden, I realize why we came here in the first place.

"I told you that we would come back early so I can have my way with you. Well, we're here. Remember what else I said we were going to do?" I ask, with a sultry voice.

"Y-yeah, I do. Ummm, you want to do that now?"

"Yeah sure, why not? I mean, we HAVE been dating for a couple of months now."

"Well… ok then… Let's… Let's do it then."

 **-Lemon Ahead Skip to next section to bypass the lemon-**

I push her back onto the bed, crawling on top of her and start kissing her, slowly at first, then, speeding it up as we get into it. I put my arms behind her back and pull her towards me. I then begin to slowly move my hands down to the bottom lining of her dress and begin pulling it up. She breaks the kiss and looks up at me with concern because she probably knows what's coming next. _Don't worry Ruby. I won't hurt you._

"Weiss. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"The only reason I would be doing this right now is because I want to. I want you to be my first and I want it to happen now."

"O-ok… Keep… Keep going." She says, hiding her face as a blush creeps onto it. I start pulling her dress up once again, this time, passing over her and going off the top of her head. I throw her dress across the room and look at my almost naked girlfriend for the first time getting this far. A warmth spreads through my body, but mostly down to in between my thighs. I can feel the heat in my core rising.

"Ruby. You're… You're beautiful…" This time it's my turn to blush as I see her in all of her beauty. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me into a kiss. She suddenly breaks from the kiss and looks at me, now with a look in her eyes that wasn't there before.

"Weiss, If we're going to do this, then I can't be the only one naked here." She says with a smirk.

"But you aren't naked yet." She then undoes her bra and takes off her panties, letting them fall to the floor. All I can do is stare at how amazing she looks with no clothes on.

"I am now. Now it's your turn." After she says this, she slowly lifts my dress up. I'm getting wetter every second. She lifts the top of it over my head and then reaches over my back to remove my bra. I hold it onto my chest for a second, then, with one hand, I push my panties down onto the ground step out of them. I then take my hand that was holding my bra up off, letting that fall to the ground. Then we just stand there, staring at each other.

"Wh-what do we do now, Weiss?"

"We do this." I say as I get up really close and grab her boob eliciting a moan from her. "You like that Ruby?" All she does is nod in response. Then, a primal look fills her eyes as she spins me around and push me onto the bed. Ruby starts to lick my stomach then up through my boobs, pausing for a few seconds to lick as much as possible. She continues up my neck and bites me just hard enough to make me moan. She goes back down to my boobs and licks around my already hard nipple, causing me to let out a cry of pleasure. She slowly makes her way down to my core and hesitantly licks it. I squirm and writhe when she does. Taking this as a good sign, she does it again, slightly faster this time. All I can do right now is think about how good it feels. To have her tongue on me. She continues licking me for a while. I can slowly feel my climax building up. Then she stops, and her tongue over the surface of my pussy is replaced with her middle finger. I gasp as she starts to pump inside and out. As if that wasn't enough, every time she goes in, she rubs her palm against my clit, sending electricity through my body. _I can't hold it in anymore._

"Ruby! F-fuck! Shit! I'm cumming!" I yell as I let it all go out. I end up squirting up her arm and on her chest. After I recover I can see Ruby licking my cum off of her fingers in a very sexy way.

"Damn Weiss, that was… Really hot. I didn't know you could swear like that."

"I… I usually… Usually don't. That was just… Incredible that… that I couldn't help but swear."

"Are you tired Weiss?"

"Yes, I am, but," I say, getting a sly thought in my head. "I still have enough energy for this!" I say and flip Ruby over so that she's on her back now and I'm on top of her. I slowly bend down over her and kiss her. I can taste my cum in the kiss, but I don't care. I move slowly to her collarbone and gently kiss it. Ruby lets a soft moan escape from her mouth. I move down to her breast, leaving a trail of gentle kisses behind. Then all of a sudden, I close my mouth around her right nipple and start using my tongue to move it back and forth. Her breath hitches and she gets tense. I move my left hand over to her other boob and get her nipple in between the joints on my index and middle finger, drawing out a longer, more satisfying moan from Ruby.

"Please Weiss… Please do-don't stop! It feels s-so… good." I smile and move my right hand lower, touching the entrance to her lower lips. Ruby inhales sharply and then starts breathing faster. I slowly start to rub up and down her pussy.

"Someone's wet. Did I do this?" I ask seductively. All Ruby can do in response is barely nod her head. Then I decide to take things a little further and push a finger inside of her. A long moan is drawn from her lips as I start pushing in and out. I start to get into a rhythm, pumping in and out faster. Ruby is slightly bouncing because of the force that I'm using. Then I add another finger.

"Fuck! That… Ohh~". I pump in and out of her for another good thirty seconds before I lean down and start licking her clit in addition to what I'm already doing. This makes her entire body start to shake and I can tell that she's close. A trail of saliva can be seen from the corner of her mouth. "Shit shit shit shit shit shit… I'm gonna… I'm gonna… I'm cumming!" Is all she is able to say as her juices flow out of her and onto my arm. Some of it gets in my mouth, which I swallow immediately because it tastes so good. I lick the rest of her juices off of my arm and then meet Ruby's lips with my own. I can feel the adrenaline leaving my body. I start getting really tired and all that I am able to do is get dressed really quickly, get Ruby to get dressed, and then lay there in Ruby's arms.

"I love you Ruby." Is all I am able to say as the darkness takes me into my dreams.

 **-Lemon is over You can continue-**

 **Yang POV:**

I'm pulling a drunken Blake back to our dorm room so we can be able to get some sleep and so I can nurse her hangover in the morning. Then I walk in and see the discarded dresses and unmentionables all over the floor.

"Oh FUCK no!" I scream, running over and grabbing Weiss around the neck, then pushing her up against the wall. This wakes both of them up, but Weiss isn't able to do anything because she's being pushed up against a wall and choked. My eyes turn blood red and I get ready to drop her then hit her with a devastating uppercut, but before I'm able to, Ruby jumps up and in the way of Weiss before I'm able to hit Weiss and my punch connects with her. She goes flying up into the air, hitting the ceiling, then falling back down to the ground. My eyes immediately go back to their normal Lilac color and then my face drains of its color when I realize what I just did. Weiss is laying down on the ground next to Ruby's unconscious body, bawling her eyes out. Telling Ruby that she's going to be ok. Then she looks me straight in the eye.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS! HOW COULD YOU?!" She screams, tears running down her face.

"I-I… I didn't mean to do this! You know that I would never hurt Ruby!" I say back to her.

"YES, BUT YOU WOULD HAVE DONE IT TO ME IF RUBY HADN'T GOTTEN IN THE WAY. I DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT THAT THOUGH. I CARE THAT YOU ALMOST FUCKING KILLED YOUR SISTER AND MY GIRLFRIEND!" She yells back at me. _Why did I do this? I could have just talked to them in the morning, but NO. I had to go and get angry and try to punch Weiss._

"WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE? GO GET A NURSE!" She continues to yell at me. All I can do is nod and then run out of the room. I dash around the halls, looking for someone… anyone to help what I had done to my sister… _What have I done…_ I'm suddenly transferred from my thoughts back to reality when I bump into Goodwitch.

"Excuse you young lady! Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Help! Please! My sister! She's hurt! Needs medical attention! I accidentally… Accidentally punched her."

"Ok, where are your dorms? I'll go with you back there and while we're walking, you can tell me everything that happened and then I can radio someone who can care for her." We get back to the dorm room and the medics come and take Ruby to the school's hospital.

"Will she be ok? Tell me she's going to be ok!" I yell at the nurses.

"Yang, you should probably back off and stay away from her for a while." Weiss says from behind me.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! SHE'S MY SISTER!"

"But you're also the one who did this to her! You don't need to be close when she wakes up. You don't need to hurt her anymore..."

"Fine. Don't trust me around her anymore. I don't give a damn. Just know that I WILL be waiting for her if she chooses to talk to me again…" I say and walk out of Ruby's hospital room and back to the dorm. I climb up onto my bed and collapse in tears and sobs of pain.

"I'm so sorry Ruby…"


	9. That you're alive and have a soul

**Ruby POV:**

"Ruby! Ruby! Please! Wake up!"

"Weiss?" I ask, my throat dry and gravelly. I open my eyes and try to sit up, but I hurt everywhere. Weiss is sitting next to me with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Ruby. It's me, Weiss. Thank God you're awake! Don't try to get up just yet. The doctors said that you have a broken left arm from where Yang made contact, and then three fractured ribs when you hit the ceiling and then the floor." _Where Yang made contact? When I hit the ceiling and the floor? What happened?_

"I have no idea what you are talking about Weiss. Where am I? What happened? Why do I hurt?"

"Yang came in after we had our little… moment with each other and she got really mad. She was about to drop me into an uppercut, but you jumped in front of me. You took the blow. Yang hit you in your left arm, breaking it. Then because of how strong she is, you hit the ceiling on your way up and fell back to the floor on the way down. You got three fractured ribs because of that. I… I didn't know what was happening after Yang grabbed me until I saw you lying on the ground, unconscious and bleeding from your mouth. I… I thought you had died…" She says, crying through the last part of it. "But then…" She says, wiping the tears from her eyes," The doctors told us you would be fine. You would just have to wait a while before doing anything super physical. We still might be able to go to your house for the first part of the break so I can meet your family, considering it is next Monday that we are supposed to leave at the latest. Ozpin understands our situation so he is letting us stay until then. We have a week. But they also said that whether you get out before then or not depends on how you are able to not mess up everything the doctors did to set your bones."

"And if I don't mess anything up, how long will I be staying here?"

"About five days. That leaves two days that you can pack up. I don't expect you to have everything packed that first day because it will probably hurt to do even that amount of work…"

"Thank you Weiss."

"What for?"

"Everything. Being willing to be my partner in the beginning. Warming up to me and actually becoming my friend. Saving me from Torchwick when he kidnapped me. Being the best girlfriend ever. And… last night." both of us start to blush when I say that last one. It brings a great memory to both of our minds.

"You're welcome. I am so happy that you tripped over my luggage that first day. I'm sorry that I was such a bitch those first couple of days. Especially in Professor Port's class."

"I forgive you. I love you Weiss."

"I love you too. Well, The other girls are probably expecting me back by now to tell them how you are." She says, getting up from sitting next to my hospital bed.

"Weiss. Please. Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone again." I say, trying to reach out for her hand.

"Ruby. don't worry. You won't be alone. Ever again. As soon as I go back and tell them that you woke up, I'm coming straight back here. Straight back here, ok?"

"Ok." I say, relinquishing her from my grasp for a little bit. She blows me a kiss goodbye when she leaves the room.

 **Weiss POV:**

 _She's in a lot better of a condition than I thought she would be. She took a direct hit from one of Yang's most powerful punches. She REALLY knows how to control her aura… I just hope that she'll get better so that we can have some… fun time over vacation. But until then, I will be at Ruby's side as much as possible._ By this time, I'm already back at the dorm room.

"Hey guys, I'm back. Ruby is awake now." I say, noticing that Yang perked up as soon as I said that Ruby was awake.

"Really? How is she doing? Is she ok? Is she hurting?" Yang keeps asking me questions having to do with Ruby as she approaches me.

"She's fine, yes, and yes. She tried to sit up when she woke up but she said she hurt a lot. She didn't remember what happened, so I told her what happened. She was pretty confused, but I told her that the doctors said that she needs to lay low for a few days, because she has a broken arm and three fractured ribs." Yang's hands go up to her mouth when she hears Ruby's injuries.

"I'm so sorry! I never meant for this to happen. I couldn't control myself! I got angry at you even when I gave her a free pass! I never thought that she would do it, but I still gave it to her! I'm a terrible sister, but most of all, a terrible person. I shouldn't be allowed to be called a sister anymore. I shouldn't be allowed to be with Blake anymore! I shouldn't be allowed to be at Beacon anymore! I shouldn't be allowed to live anymore!" After she says this, she runs out of the room. Blake's face is white with shock after she says most of this. We both start to run after her, both of us using our semblances to accelerate ourselves. We find Yang on top of one of the towers of Beacon, standing on the edge of the tower. As soon as we get there, Blake starts shouting at her.

"Yang! No! Stop! You don't have to do this! Ruby is completely fine. She just has to heal a little bit! Don't jump! Don't you know what this will do to Ruby? To Weiss? To me? Yang… Please, don't do this…" Yang looks around with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Blake, but I can't live if the only relative that I can connect to hates me. I'm sorry in advance for all of the pain that I'm about to cause you, but, I just want you to know, that even though it hasn't been a long time of us being together… I love you. Goodbye Blake." And with that, she steps off the edge. Blake runs to the edge after she steps off, reaching her hand down to try and grab Yang's hand, but missing by a couple of inches. Her eyes go wide and she starts crying asking 'why?' over and over again. I cover her ears so she doesn't hear the splat and crunch of a body hitting concrete after falling for about one hundred feet, but it never comes. I look down over the edge to see rose petals where Yang would have hit the ground. _Rose petals means Ruby. But, Ruby shouldn't be out this early. It's been less than an hour! And how could she use her semblance this early after getting out anyways? Plus, isn't her arm supposed broken? How could she catch Yang going that fast with a broken arm?_ My questions are about to be answered because Ruby runs up the stairs leading to here with an unconscious Yang in her arms.

"Ruby, how the actual fuck, did you get out of the hospital so soon? And how did you manage to use your semblance? And how did you manage to catch Yang with a broken arm?"

"Well, you see, the doctors over-calculated what my injuries actually were. My ribs were fractured, yes, but I broke my arm when I was a kid, so the little tiny split opened up ever so slightly again. It took me all night to heal the rib fractures, but they were still bruised. That's why I was in pain, and then after that, the arm was easy to heal, so I can still do everything, including save my pig-headed sister from jumping off of the roof." She says as she lay her sister down on the cobblestone. Blake immediately rushes to Yang's side and hugs her, waking Yang up in the process.

"B-Blake? What are you doing here? Did you die too?"

"No Yang, I didn't die. And neither did you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good," Then she slaps Yang across the face, "Then don't EVER do that to me again!"

"Ow, that hurt Blake! So how did I get back up here?" To answer this question, I just point behind her.

"Ruby? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

"About that, I got out early. Anyways, why did you jump off of the tower? Were you planning to kill yourself?"

"Umm, well, kinda. I was… angry at myself for hurting you like I did…"

"Why were you upset? I threw myself in front of your punch. What I'm happy about is that you didn't hurt Weiss. I don't care if you hurt me or not. You should know that I heal fast because of my aura. You shouldn't get so worked up over me. Now, since I'm out of the hospital, are we going to pack for going to Weiss's summer home?"

"I mean, I guess we can. You still up for it Weiss?" Blake asks.

"Yes. Yes I am. So what are we waiting for?"


	10. My friends and I

**-The next day-**

 **Ruby POV:**

"It's such a great day! This is perfect for going out to my family's house! What do you want to do first Weiss?" I ask, bouncing up and down on the seats in the airship.

"Well, I think it would be a good idea if we… told your dad that we were together like we are." _Yeah, that makes sense._

"I think that's a very good idea." Blake says, interjecting out of nowhere. "I'm planning on telling him that Yang and I are together, so I think you two should tell him that you guys are together. After all, you guys DID y'know… do it." I start blushing, and so does Weiss, both of us remembering that amazing night that we settled it.

"Y-yeah. I agree." I stutter out, still blushing. I grab Weiss's hand and squeeze it. I'm actually very nervous that we are about to both come out of the closet.

"Hey, Ruby. Don't worry. All we need to do is tell your dad. I'm sure that telling him will be really easy, and without and consequences or retaliation. MY dad, however, is the real concern. I don't plan to tell him for a while, though." She says, with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ok, as long as you think it will go well, then so do I." I say, smiling a my girlfriend.

"Good, now, how close are we?" Weiss asks, squeezing my hand.

"We're actually very close. About three or four minutes away from Patch."

"Good. So, we're that close to actually admitting us to your family. It feels kinda… weird."

"Yeah, it does, but like you said. We can get through it." I say, smiling at her.

"I didn't say that! Stop putting words into my mouth! I may have said something similar, but I didn't say that."

"You might as well had said that. That's how I interpreted it."

"Fine, then I guess to you I said it, now calm down. I think we might be here."

"How can you tell? You've never been to Patch!" I ask, absentmindedly

"We just landed you dolt." She says, flicking me in the forehead.

"Ow, that hurt. I am so paying you back for that later~." I say in a sultry voice, letting her know exactly what I mean by that.

"Oh, you naughty naughty girl! Don't hurt me too badly~." She says back with a sly grin on her face.

"Just you wait. I'll have you screaming by the time that this break is over. Screaming many, many times." I whisper, holding her close to me.

"I can't wait." She whispers back, snuggling her head into my next and kissing my collarbone.

"Ohhh~ you tease." I say, rubbing her head.

"You know it. Now, let's get ready to go tell your dad that we're together, K?"

"Ok. Let's go." I say, swallowing what little bit of doubt that I have and walk up to the door. I knock, and can hear some shuffling behind the door before I'm met at the door by a smiling dad. "Dad!" I say, jumping up and hugging him.

"It's good to see you too Ruby. Where's Yang?" He asks, looking around and only seeing Weiss, Blake and I.

"Here I am!" She yells, jumping out from around the bushes that line the walkway leading up to my house.

"It's great to see you two again. Now, who are these two?" He asks, looking at Blake and Weiss. Blake is the first to step up to talk to dad.

"Hello Mr. Rose. Or is it Xiao Long?" Blake asks.

"It's Mr. Xiao Long, but you can call me Taiyang" He replies almost immediately.

"Ok, well hello Mr. Taiyang. My name is Blake Belladonna, Yang's partner at Beacon and… girlfriend." Blake manages to get the last part out in a rush of words, leaving her and Yang in a blush.

"Hello Blake. I don't know why you are so nervous. I'm not one to judges based on sexuality or anything like that. In fact, Yang has had girlfriends before. I doubt she would tell you that, but she has."

"No." Blake says, with slight irritation in her voice. "She hasn't told me."

"Hey, Blake. Please don't get mad. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be jealous of them and then go after them looking for fights, but, as I say it to myself now, I can see that it was stupid because you wouldn't do that. I'm sorry."

"You had better be. Weiss, are you going to introduce yourself?" Blake asks, looking at Weiss, making her know exactly what she meant by that.

"Yeah, sure. Hello Mr. Xiao Long, my name is Weiss Schnee, and I am Ruby's partner, and like Blake, but with Ruby and not Yang, girlfriend." Weiss finally says, turning red as well, her pale skin accentuating the fact that she was blushing because of the high contrast.

"Hello Weiss. I wouldn't have thought a Schnee of all people would have fallen for Ruby because of their 'social standing'." He says, making air quotes. "But I suppose that I can't change anything, so if you and Ruby are together and mean it, then its fine. And I wasn't trying to insult you or your family when I said that I wouldn't have thought a Schnee of all people would like her."

"Don't worry Mr. Xiao Long, I don't take any offense. I still haven't told my parents because of the whole 'social standing' thing either." Weiss says, actually making dad laugh with that statement. It's been so long since I last heard him laugh. It sounded good to hear him laugh again.

"It's great to see you two getting along so easily already." I say, smiling and feeling happy knowing that dad accepts her.

"Yep. Now, let's get you guys some dinner, ok? And we have a special guest tonight. I'll tell her that you four are here." Dad says, turning around and going to the kitchen. _Her? What does that mean?_ I can hear him talking to someone before both him and some strange woman that I have never seen before in my life come out of the kitchen.

"Everyone, I want you to know that I started dating again, and this is Catherine. So, I believe proper introductions are in order. Everyone, this is Catherine. Catherine, this is my two daughters Ruby and Yang, along with their partners and girlfriends, Weiss and Blake."

"Girlfriends? You're raising lesbians? Hmm, well that's something I've never had with anyone I've dated. I won't say that it's bad, but it's… different. I've actually never met any lesbians until now." Catherine says, looking at the four of us with a selective eye. _I don't know how I feel about this Catherine girl yet. I hope she doesn't hurt dad. He deserves the best because he has suffered through the worst._

"I would prefer that you wouldn't use that word around us." Yang says, getting very defensive over Blake, putting Blake behind her back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you didn't like that term. I won't say it around you anymore."

"Good!" Dad says, clapping his hands. "I'll leave you five to talk and go and finish dinner." He turns around and heads back towards the kitchen, which is far enough away that he won't hear our conversation. As soon as he's out of hearing range, Yang speaks up to Catherine.

"Don't you dare hurt our dad. If you do, I'll hurt you."

"You think I'm going to listen to you, freak? I'm the one dating your dad like a straight girl. Not like any of you dykes." Catherine says, laughing. _So those are her true colors. I have made my opinion. I don't like her. Just from that statement, she can burn in hell for all I care. Calling me a freak is fine, but when people call my friends freaks, then I get pissed._ Obviously, Yang is getting mad as well because her eyes have changed colors from lilac to blood red. However, she is not the one who speaks next.

"What did you just say to her?" Blake asks, getting around Yang from where she was and stepping up to look Catherine straight in the eyes.

"I said that you are all freaks because of this. I don't know how Taiyang can accept any of you in his house when you are all freaks." Anger has started to seep from all four of us because of this lady. _I want to hurt her so badly, but I can't do that with dad around. We have to get her some place secluded so we can beat the shit out of her._ Yang is about to speak up, but dad comes out of the kitchen and looks at all of us, smiling.

"Dinner's ready you guys. Come on out of the living room and get yourself some food!"


	11. We got a lot of problems

**Weiss POV:**

We walk into the kitchen full of anger and hate towards Catherine. _She said some things that I'm pretty sure my parents wouldn't even say. Sure my parents would question my judgement because of me being the heiress to a large scale corporation and all, but they wouldn't call me a freak…_ I'm brought out of my thoughts by a squealing Ruby and Yang.

"What happened? Did someone get hurt?" I whisper to Ruby, looking around at everyone else.

"No! Dad made his best dish. His piment avec du fromage! It's really good!" Ruby says, lighting up at the fact her dad made a special meal for her and Yang's return.

"Oh, that sounds good, but do you know what it means?" I ask.

"Nope!" Ruby says, looking at the big bowl of what looks like chilli in front of her. Before I can say anything about what I know it means, her dad speaks up.

"It means chilli with cheese, Ruby." He says, met with a look of confusion from his youngest daughter. "It's foreign." He says, letting Ruby know exactly why it sounded so weird to her.

"Ooooohhhh, that makes sense now!" She says, smiling really big. I swear I could hear Catherine say something like 'idiot' underneath her breath.

"It looks great dad. Can't wait to get some." Yang says, smiling at her father, then glaring at Catherine for a split second before starting some relationship small talk with Blake that no one listens in to.

"So, Ruby, Weiss. How has your two years been at Beacon?" Mr. Xiao Long asks.

"It's been really good, Mr. Xiao Long. Ruby is a really skilled fighter and I'm really glad that I met her." I say, squeezing Ruby's hand underneath the table, but also shooting a quick stare at Catherine before looking at the plate of chilli in front of me. Catherine is stunned at the fact that we are glaring at her for what she said. ' _Oh, look at me! I'm Catherine! I can't do or say anything wrong because I'm perfect!'_

"Well, Weiss. That's really good to hear. Blake, Yang? How about you guys?" Taiyang asks.

"It's going really well dad. I was able to improve my grades when I started dating Blake too. She's been a really good influence on me. Weiss and Ruby have been really good influences on each other too." Yang says, smiling at Ruby and I.

"What about you being a good influence on me, Yang?" Blake asks.

"I can't say that I have kitty." Yang says, shooting another smile at Blake.

"Kitty? You have got to be kidding me." Catherine says, disregarding the fact that Taiyang is sitting right next to her.

"Do you have a problem with that, Princess?" Yang asks, her tone darkening. Taiyang starts looking at the two of them with worry.

"I would like you to not use pet names at the dinner table. That is all." Catherine says, remembering now that Taiyang is sitting next to her, so she seems more behaved with that response.

"But it's not a pet name." Yang says without thinking. Blake's eyes go wide at the fact that Yang might be giving away her heritage that has already judged her very harshly.

"But of course it is. How could it be anything BUT a pet name?" Catherine asks, knowing that she's struck a nerve, and is willing to follow it through to the end.

"Because." Blake says, taking off her bow that I didn't realize she had on. "I'm a cat faunus."

"Seriously? A faunus? I'm sorry Taiyang, but I can't be here if you are hosting lesbians AND a faunus here. I'm sorry, but I have to go." Catherine says, standing up and trying to leave. Taiyang's face drops when he hears this, and some tears start to fall a little bit. Yang notices this immediately and stands up, blocking Catherine's path.

"You're not going anywhere. I told you not to hurt my dad, and you just did. You're going to pay for that." Yang says, cracking her knuckles and flaring her aura, making her eyes change to red and the temperature of the room increase by about five degrees. A look of horror washes over Catherine's face as Yang grabs her and takes her out back. I just stare at Ruby and Blake, wondering what's going on. Then we hear the screaming. "You! Stupid! Bitch! How! Dare! You! Hurt! My! Dad! And! My! Friends! Like! You! Did!" is what we can hear Yang say in between the sounds of punching. Then comes the other screaming.

"Get away from me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Catherine yells back at Yang. Then, the sounds of punching stops, and Catherine runs into the house from where Yang beat her up in the back. She has two black eyes, and lots of bruises already starting to form. She looks at all of us, trying to get some support for her side, but she's me with stone cold stares. She runs around, grabbing her things, and then leaves. I hear the sound of a car door slamming and then, a car start driving away.

"Well, then." Taiyang says after Yang comes back into the house, eyes completely back to normal now. "It seems as though she never really accepted me for who I was or who my family is. I guess even though I cared about Catherine, I needed to see that. Anyways, thank you for standing up for me and all of your friends like you did. It means a lot that you would beat up someone you barely knew just for us."

"Hell, I would beat up someone I knew really well for you guys too. I love all of you, except Weiss." _Wow Yang, really nice..._ "She's just a friend. However, with all of you, and I do mean ALL of you, I have a deep regard and trust for, so I would happily beat the shit out of anyone who would stand in between us." Yang says, smiling.

"Thank you Yang. I love you too." Taiyang says, hugging Yang, followed by a pat on the head. "I guess I was too blinded by what could happen between the two of us that I lost sight of who she really was. Some judgemental little witch that was only after money and stuff. Oh well, we were only dating for about two weeks anyways. Well, since this whole thing interrupted dinner, shall we continue with it?"

"Yes. I am really looking forward to eating your piment avec du fromage. I'm sure that it's great. If Ruby loves it, then I will try to love it too." I say, picking up my fork and stabbing some chilli. I put it in my mouth and realize something. _This tastes amazing!_ "Mr. Xiao Long, this is really good! Can I see what you do to make it? Like, can I have a copy of the recipe?"

"Sure you can, Weiss, is it? I'd be happy to let you have it! After all, not many people know of my special meal that only I, and in time, you know how to make. I don't even let Ruby or Yang help me when I'm making it."

"Yeah, we know dad." Ruby says, sulking a little.

"Anyways," Mr. Xiao Long continues. "Are you going to be staying here for the whole break?"

"Nope. Sorry dad. Weiss invited all of us to stay at one of her family's houses, so we're heading there in about a week. I hope that's not too bad for you." Ruby says, giving her dad a 'please say that it's not' look.

"Of course not! After all, I understand that you need some time with your girlfriend without anybody around." He says, raising and lowering his eyebrows suggestively.

"DAD!" Ruby yells, basically vaulting over the table and putting her hands over her dad's mouth. Her dad pries her hands off of his face anyways.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks in an innocent, yet sarcastic tone.

"Yes! You went somewhere you shouldn't have with that conversation."

"Did I really?" He asks, keeping the same tone.

"In Ruby's defense, dad, you did kind of cross a line." Yang says nonchalantly, waving her fork around while she is talking.

"Gah, you guys have no sense of humor! And I really thought you did there for a while, Yang." Taiyang says, jokingly shaking his head.

"I'll have you know, dad, that I'm a riot! I have people laughing their heads off all day long with my jokes. All day Xiao Long!" She says, laughing at the pun.

"Aha! There's the little pun girl that we all know and love! We missed you."

"No we didn't…" I whisper to Ruby, making her giggle.

"But dad, I never left! I'm always the pun girl. No one can withstand the sheer brilliance of my puns!" Yang says, lifting her fork so that she is in a triumphant battle pose.

"Oh, well, ok then. I guess you didn't leave. Anyways girls, feel free to make yourselves at h-" Taiyang says, but is cut off by his phone ringing. He pulls it out of his pocket, looks at the message he got and smiles at the rest of us. "Hey, you girls, get ready, because my brother Qrow is coming tomorrow. He's going to try to assess your skill level and train you to make you more skilled. It sounds like he has a lot in store for you four. I told him that there was company and not to treat them TOO badly, since they are my daughters' girlfriends."

"That's awesome! Weiss, you're going to love my uncle Qrow! He's pretty awesome. He has a similar personality to my dad, but he's a little bit more serious." Ruby says to me, squeezing my hand for extra measure.

"I'm sure I will. Since dinner is done now, can we go unpack?" I ask Ruby, hoping that she'll understand the hidden meaning, but her dad does before she does.

"Now girls, none of that here. When you get to the Schnee family house or whatever, you can do what you want, but you can't here. I'm sorry. You can go unpack and then come right back down. I don't want to hear anything, ok?"

"Ok dad, we will!" Ruby says, grabbing her suitcase and practically dragging me up the stairs.

"Wait! Ruby! You made me leave my suitcase down there!" I yell at her, trying to break free of her grasp.

"Oh! Sorry Weiss!"

 **-In Ruby's room-**

"W-Weiss! Dad said we c-can't do anything l-like this!" Ruby says, her face getting redder as I press my knee to her crotch.

"Don't worry about him, Ruby. Worry about me. I know your dad said no, but why can't we have a little bit of fun?" I ask hopefully, pressing my knee further in her crotch.

"Ohh~ B-because Weiss. Mmmm~ Because I want to listen to my dad. I love you, but my dad raised me. Besides, I'm still a minor. You turned 18 last summer. I'm only… only 16… P-please stop b-before dad finds out…" Ruby finally lets out, stuttering every now and then because of my choice in knee placement.

"Awwww… you're no fun Ruby." I say, putting my knee back where it needs to be. I let my guard down and that is when she attacked, flipping me over to where she was, and then putting her knee in my crotch this time.

"Yes I am, Weiss. I was only kidding. I'd screw you right now if I wanted to, but I only want to give a little playback to what you just pulled, my little snowflake. I want to make you melt~" Ruby says, pushing her knee against me, sending ripples of pleasure up my spine. And also making me a little wet because of what she said. I also notice that the calm innocence in her eyes is gone and has been replaced by animalistic lust.

"Ruby. R-remember what you s-said about your d-dad! Ohhhhhh~" I moan, rather loudly, causing Ruby to snap out of her little moment and press her hands against my face, silencing me.

"Crap, crap, crap. I'm sorry Weiss!" She says, picking me up off the bed and hugging me.

"Don't worry Ruby, I'm going to pay you back at my place in about a week. Just you wait." I say, kissing her gently. The kiss slowly gets more passionate because now that the little incident happened, we're both aroused. I push my tongue to her lips, asking for entrance, to which she graciously gives me. Our tongues dance around each other for about a minute before we have to separate for air.

"I can't wait, Weiss. I can't wait." She says, kissing me again, but before I can do anything, she stands up. "I think we should be getting back down to the living room. We can actually unpack later, right?"

"Yeah, we can. Let's go." I say, pulling her out of the room with me. _She is so going to get it next week._


	12. Taking my time on my ride

**Ruby POV:**

"Hey guys, we're done with unpac-" I say, stopping mid-word as I look across the living room to see what looks like a warfront made with pillows and blankets.

"Ruby! Take cover! This is a war here!" Yang yells, poking her head out of one of the forts the tucking back in, narrowly dodging a Nerf bullet shot from the other side of the room.

"Don't worry Yang, they're fine. I'm only after you, so I won't shoot them." Blake says, launching a few more darts in Yang's direction before ducking out of the way again.

"What's going on here?" Weiss asks, letting go of my hand and walking into the middle of the battle zone. Yang and Blake stop firing to answer her.

"We're just having a little fun is all. Nerf gun wars are fun, Weiss. You and Ruby should join us. Two on two!" Yang says, smiling at both of us. Then I notice something missing.

"Hey, where's dad?" I ask, knowing that he usually takes part in the Nerf gun wars with us.

"Haha fools! You thought you could escape from me?" I hear dad say from behind me. I turn around to see him standing right behind us with a little Nerf minigun. He pulls the trigger, making it spin and let loose a barrage of Nerf pellets. One of them hits Weiss in the stomach. She pretends to play along and fakes death, falling limp in my arms.

"You fiend!" I say, pointing at dad. "How could you do such a thing! This means war!" I jump behind a couch into Yang's fort, grabbing two dart pistols and a rifle to put on my back. "Die!" I yell, jumping back out from cover, shooting dad with the dual pistols. I hit him about seven times out of the ten bullets that I fired. He falls to the ground in a slump, knowing that he is defeated. I load one last round into a pistol before walking up to him and aiming it at his head. "Any last words?" I ask, waiting for his response.

"N-no, but you may want to look behind you." He says, pointing at a point behind me. I turn around to see Weiss with a rifle, aiming at me from on top of a couch.

"Weiss, how could you? I thought we had something special! I thought you died!" I yell, looking down the sight of the scope to see her light blue eye staring straight at me.

"We do, but all's fair in love and war! Besides, I just faked it to let your guard down." She says, pulling the trigger. I use my semblance to dodge the bullet, making it hit dad in the face instead, "killing" him. He falls over, pretending to be dead. I run behind Weiss, put the pistol with the last bullet up, and point at her face.

"I'm sorry my love." I say before pulling the trigger, making the bullet hit her square in the middle of the forehead, also "killing" her. _That just leaves Blake and Yang…_ I turn around, looking at them. They look at me, then both aim at me with their sniper rifle dart guns. I jump onto the couch across the room from the two of them, jump to the other side, and set up MY rifle. _They aren't going to get me now. Not after I already killed two of them. I WILL be the victor…_ I line of my sights around the couch at Blake who is expecting me to come from above or the other side. I let loose two rounds, one missing, and one hitting her in the jaw. She looks over to where I am set up and fires, but I move out of the way before she can hit me. I repeat the process with Yang, this time hitting her in the jaw and the shoulder, rendering that side completely useless in the little game. That's when I make my move, loading up more darts into the pistols, and running out onto the battlefield, guns blazing. I hit Yang in the face, "killing" her, but Blake is tricky. She dodged a couple of mine before I hit her in the left and right thighs, rendering her unable to use those limbs. All she can do is crawl, but I walk up to her, and shoot her in the back of the head before she is able to retrieve her fallen dart gun. "I win!" I say, jumping up into the air.

"Well, I have to say, that was waaayyyy more interesting than when it's just us three." Dad says, getting up and brushing off his shirt. I go over and lift Weiss up off of the floor, pulling her up into a hug before looking over to Yang and Blake, both helping each other get up and ready.

"Ruby, you're awesome at this! How many times have you done this kind of thing?" Weiss asks.

"Well, it was kind of a weekend thing that we did up until Yang and I got accepted to beacon." I say, raising my hand up behind my head and smiling and awkward smile.

"That is awesome! I wish my family could do something like this… Anyways, what time is it, like, ten? Yep! That means we need to go to bed so we'll have enough energy for Qrow tomorrow when he comes to train us." Wess says, looking at her watch, then back at us while she is speaking.

"Yeah, I guess so…" I say, yawning because it's late compared to how early we go to sleep at Beacon. "Goodnight everyone!" I say, grabbing Weiss's hand and pulling her up the flight of stairs to my room.

"Yes, this will be a good night. A good night for us. I want to snuggle with you all night tonight. Is that ok, mistress of the battlefield?" Weiss asks me, changing her tone ever so slightly.

"That's fine with me, Weiss." I say, smiling at her and grabbing her hand. I pull her into my room and onto the bed. I push her down on the bed so that she is on her back and I'm on my hands and knees, looking down at her.

"Ruby, what are you doing? Your dad could catch us!" Weiss whispers loudly.

"Don't worry Weiss, we won't do anything TOO crazy here. I just want to hold you that's all." I say, leaning down to where she is laying and kissing her slowly. We break after a little bit because we need air.

"My God, I love kissing you Ruby." Weiss says, pulling me down to lay on the bed next to her.

"Then let's keep going." I say, pulling Weiss close to me and kissing her again.

 **-The next day-**

I am woken up by a slight tapping at the door. I open my eyes to see sunlight flooding from the windows above my bed. I sit up groggily and look to where the sound came from. Dad is standing in the doorway, looking at Weiss and I, smiling.

"Hey, dad. Why'd you wake me up? What time is it?" I ask, rubbing my eyes and shaking Weiss.

"That's why I woke you up. It's almost noon. Your uncle Qrow will be here in about half an hour. You two need to get ready. He's going to assess you both to make sure that you are fit for combat against some of the more fearsome Grimm out there."

"Yay! Uncle Qrow! I haven't seen him in a long time… I guess now would be a good one once Weiss and I get ready." I say, going to my closet and picking out an outfit that I thought would be decent for combat training. After I put it on, I walk over to Weiss and start shaking her. "Weiss! Get up already! He's going to be here soon. Hurry up and get dressed!"

"Fine fine, you win!" She says, moving around slightly before sitting up and walking over to the closet as well, getting out one of her combat skirts. She keeps about five clean ones out at a time. "What's for breakfast?"

"Silly, we don't get breakfast. It's basically lunch time!" I say, grabbing Crescent Rose from beside my bed and walking over to Weiss.

"Awww… No fair…" She says, whining at me and giving me a pouty face.

"Hey, it's both of our faults we slept in so late. Besides, you know that face doesn't work on me." I say, poking her bottom lip.

"Yeah, I know. I thought it might for once though." She says, looking down at her feet. _I can't help it when she does that though… I guess I might be able to… No! don't let her control you with one cute look!_

"Sorry Weiss, but we can't! It would mess up how much we would eat and then we'll be hungry in the middle of the night!" I say, trying to reason with her.

"If that happens, I know what we can eat." She says suggestively, nudging closer to me and poking me a few times just so I understand what she means.

"W-weiss! I thought we weren't going to do anything like that here!" I say, astounded by her lack of caution on this sort of thing.

"I figured something out, Ruby. These walls are soundproof. We can make all the noise we want to and no one will hear us…" She says, fondling my hair a little bit.

"Really?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes. Really. So… why don't you and I see just how soundproof these walls are. Eh?" Weiss asks, to which I quickly shut the door and push her onto the bed.

 **-Lemon attack skip ahead if you don't want to read-**

"Wow, someone's feisty today." Weiss says, smirking at me.

"I just... really... want you... right now. It's... been so long... since we... did this." I say in between kisses to her collarbone and earlobe.

"Ruby, it's been three days. Mmmm~" She responds.

"That's three days too long." I say, pulling her into a slow, passionate kiss.

"You little charmer you. Just for that, we can speed things up a little bit. We don't need much foreplay for this. I want you too Ruby. Fulfill my want of you please." Weiss says, her tone changing to a more submissive one for the second part what she said.

"Ok, let's go." I say, pulling up her skirt, and then pulling it off her head, leaving her with just her panties on. "You're still just as beautiful as when we first did this. I want to do this just as good as when it first happened."

"Anything you do to me will be as good as that, I promise." Weiss responds, filling me with relief.

"Ok then, here I go." I say, nervous but excited at the same time. I pull Weiss's panties down ever so slightly, revealing her clit to my prying eyes. I reach my hand down and flick it gently, eliciting a moan from Weiss. I do this again and again, drawing out more moans from Weiss. "Is that good, Weiss?" I ask her, getting a nod in response. "Then get ready for this!" I say, pulling her panties the rest of the way down and sticking my tongue into her entrance.

"O-oh! Ruby! Mmmmm~ That's so good! Keep going! Just like that!" She says, closing her eyes and leaning her head back.

"You like that, huh?" I ask, getting a nod again. I keep probing her entrance with my tongue. I keep getting moans from her, telling me that I need to keep going. That's when I add a finger. She immediately cries out, back arching and eyes shooting open. I start to speed up gradually, getting more and more moans from Weiss. I add another finger, getting a soft shriek that tells me to keep going with what I'm doing. I speed up even more, hearing only gasps and moans from Weiss. I can tell that she's close because her inner walls are starting to tighten around my finger.

"F-fuck! Ruby! I-I'm c-cumming! AH~!" Weiss yells as she lets loose a torrent of her love juice on my hand and arm.

"Oh God Weiss, that was so hot. What you just did. It makes me want you even more." I say, letting the lust that I've stored up since that first time loose.

"I… That was… That was great. Now it's your turn. Let me fuck you senseless." Weiss says, her eyes filling with a sense of lust.

"That's something you don't say often… I like it. I want you to make me scream Weiss. Come here and fuck me!"

"As you wish milady." Weiss says, crawling over to me, pushing me down on the bed, and stripping me of all of my clothes. "Hmmm… Now where should I start? I could start here," She says, pinching my nipple. I inhale sharply because it feels so good to have her touch me like this. "Or here," This time kissing me on the collarbone and right behind my ear, earning a small moan from me. "Or…" She says, looking at my legs and pussy. "I can start here and tease my way up. I think I'll do that." She says, kneeling down in between my legs. She starts brushing up and down my thighs, sending jolts of pleasure up my spine. I want her to do this so badly. Then, suddenly the brushing is gone and is replaced with a long, thin object being pushed inside me. I gasp, surprised by the sudden sensation. "You like my finger in you, don't you?" Weiss ask, going in and out repeatedly.

"P-please. Don't t-tease me! Just fuck me already Weiss!" I say, trying to get her to hurry up.

"Now now, hold on there. I still want to have some fun with you!" Weiss says, smirking.

"P-please Weiss! I need you to make me cum for you!" I beg, my voice seeming almost defeated.

"Fine, Ruby. Have it your way." Weiss says before shoving three fingers inside of me and pumping them in and out really fast.

"AH! Weiss! Fuck fuck fuck fuck shit shit shit fuck! That feels s-so g-good! AH! I'M… I'M… WEISS!" I yell, releasing my orgasm, squirting up Weiss's arm and some onto her face.

"Wow Ruby. That was pretty hot too. You cuss more than I do when I cum. Anyways, we had better get ready to go downstairs. We smell like sex, so I think we need to take a shower. If they ask why we took so long, tell them that we were looking for something to wear and that we finally found it. Then we took a shower to finish getting ready.. Sound good?"

"Yep." I say, running into the bathroom.

 **-Later (Lemon is over)-**

"Hey guys, we're ready.!" I say to the rest of them.

"What took you so long?" Yang asks.

"We wanted to get everything right. Then we took a shower. Anyways, when is Uncle Qrow going to be here?" I ask, looking outside.

"I'm already here."


	13. I know it's hard sometimes

**Ruby POV:**

"Uncle Qrow! You're here!" I yell, turning around and hugging him.

"Whoa, calm down there Ruby. It's just me. It's not like you haven't seen me in years. We saw each other last break." He says, pulling me off of him and setting me on the ground.

"I know, it's just that I missed you." I say back.

"Ok, I get that, now when were you going to introduce me to your friends here?" Qrow asks, looking at Yang and I. Yang shoots out of her seat and grabs Blake's hand, pulling her towards where Qrow is standing.

"Uncle Qrow, this is Blake, my partner at Beacon, and my girlfriend." Yang says, looking at Uncle Qrow, longing for approval. He extends his hand out towards Blake with open palm, seeking a handshake.

"It's a pleasure Blake." He says, shaking Blake's hand. Then he looks at me. "Don't you have someone to introduce me to as well?"

"Oh yeah! Uncle Qrow, this is Weiss. She is MY partner at Beacon and girlfriend." I say, pulling Weiss over to Uncle Qrow.

"Also a pleasure, Weiss. Now, since we're all properly introduced, we can get to the training regimen that Taiyang and I have prepared for the four of you. Please note that this will be very challenging and I do not expect you four to understand what I am teaching you immediately. I do, however, expect you to understand it by the time you leave for Mrs. Schnee's house. If you master what I am about to teach you four, you will not only be more compatible with each other socially, but on the battlefield as well. This technique lets you all focus your minds together to be able to almost combine your semblances in battle. This will not be all sparring and lessons. This will also be intense meditation and social time between the four of you in order to obtain a greater connection. I know this may seem like a lot to take in at first, but it is easier than it sounds. Granted, it is still very challenging, but it is easier than it sounds. Now, do you four want to proceed with what I have to teach you?" Uncle Qrow asks, scanning the four of us with a gaze that is similar to a bird of prey or scavenger. I see the other three members of my team nod, and so I do as well, because this seems really cool. "Good, now, let's have a demonstration of what this technique can do. Taiyang, I want you to help me on this, since we both have this understood. You four, follow us. We will be battling a training dummy, but combining our semblances to do it. Be perceptive and watch very carefully." We all follow him out to the backyard, where we see that he has about five training dummies set up and ready to fight.

"Hey dad, Uncle Qrow, I never learned what your semblances are." Yang says, following everybody outside.

"That's because we never told you what they are. My semblance is invisibility. It helps me seek information without being seen. Your father's is supreme location. It makes him able to find people at great distances and pinpoint their coordinates. This technique, Yang is how I found you when you were little and the Beowolves attacked you. We'll show you how in a second. Now, notice how there are five dummies next to each other. I will be striking through them, but I will start here and will not walk or run over to where they are. We will be using this technique to combine semblances, and that allows us to exploit the strengths of both and also gain additional effects. Now watch." Uncle Qrow says before nodding at dad. They both start concentrating very intensely before dad opens his eyes and Uncle Qrow disappears. We are all watching in stunned silence until Qrow reappears from the right of all of the dummies, almost floating above the ground, and strikes all five dummies, one after another.

"Wh-what? What just happened? I don't know what that was, but it was pretty freaking awesome!" Yang almost yells at dad and Uncle Qrow.

"We combined semblances. My invisibility plus his vision creates a teleport to around the coordinates while I am invisible. The teleportation is the extra effect that we create. You all will learn how to do this and you will also learn what different added effects are created in different combinations of your semblances. No one knows the different effects until it happens, and not many people have been able to master this. If you were to master this, you will be the first students who graduated from Beacon who are able master this art. You should feel privileged that I am teaching you this."

"That is so cool! Let's learn it!" Yang basically yells again.

"Ok then. Let's start with lesson one. Try to clear your minds as much as you can. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Weiss says, closing her eyes and trying to clear her mind. _She looks so pretty like that. All serene and peaceful._ I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I realize that I need to focus on clearing my mind. It takes a while, but everyone is eventually able to keep still and calm.

"Good. Now that you have your minds at ease, go to your partner, because that is who you will most likely performing this with. Once you are with your partner, I need you to focus on each other's aura." I walk over to Weiss, and we sit in two chairs that are facing each other. I grab her hands and look straight into her eyes. We stare at each other for a little bit before we close our eyes and focus on the others' aura. "You will notice, that once you have connected with the other person's aura, it is like a wave. In order for this technique to happen, you will need to make your aura's waves match speeds. This is the most challenging part of this specific technique. It will not be easy. I expect it to take some time, but, knowing how close you four are, and how skilled you four are, I would not be surprised if this were to happen before I predict it to." Weiss and I continue concentrating on each other's aura wave for an hour or two, making them try to match up. The waves flowed in one certain pattern, then another. It seemed as though no one was going to be able to do it until there is a sudden heat wave coming from the direction of Blake and Yang. Their auras are radiating around themselves, but not just their own. The partner's aura was joined with them. Yang had her golden aura surrounded by a black aura, giving off an ominous look to her already frightening battle appearance. Blake is surrounded with her black aura, but that aura is surrounded by a golden one. _Wow. They really have fused their auras together into one. I wonder what effect they have…_ Blake and Yang look at each other before Blake creates one of her little clones, except this one is different. This one is one fire and can move around. Blake and Yang just stare at it, confused at what this new double could do. Blake points in a random direction and the double moves over to that direction.

"Hmmm, that's… interesting…" Uncle Qrow says. "Well, at least you two can actually do it now. All you have to do now is to be able to activate this effect quicker. Ruby, Weiss, now you two need to concentrate harder, because you need to be able to activate this. I almost saw your auras connecting and becoming one, but then Blake and Yang got theirs and yours broke concentration. I will give you two some alone time so you can concentrate on your waves matching up. I'll leave you to it." He says, walking away from us. I look at Weiss, who has a look of understanding on her face.

"Ok Weiss, let's do this." I say, inhaling and exhaling briefly before closing my eyes and focussing on her aura wave. Our aura waves clash briefly before joining together as one.

"Ruby, we did it!"


	14. But it's fun to fantasize

**Weiss POV:**

I open my eyes after what feels like forever and see a similar effect of what Yang and Blake had around them, except with Ruby and I's colors instead of black and yellow. "Ruby, we did it!" I say to her. She opens her eyes and makes the same realization as me.

"Weiss, you activate it. I say you should do it." Ruby says to me.

"Ok, I guess I can…" I say without much confidence. Ruby walks up to me and puts her hand on my shoulder. I look up at her face and am met with those beautiful silver eyes of hers.

"You can do it. I know you can." She says, filling me up with new hope with just those eight words.

"Ok. I'll… I'll try." I finish. I close my eyes and concentrate intensely. Then I force out a wave of my aura towards Ruby. I open my eyes and Ruby is just standing there, looking just as she did before.

"Do you think it worked?" She asks me, walking closer.

"I don't know. Try using your semblance or something." I say back to her.

"Ok." She says and starts to run towards a small hill that is sort of close to her house. That's when I notice what we did. As she is running, there is ice forming along the path that she runs, creating a large ice wall that looks very structurally sound. She stops at the hill and turns around to look at me. That's when she sees what she had just done. She runs back to me, creating another little ice wall in the process. "Look what just happened! That's pretty cool!"

"Yes it is. Plus, it goes against the stereotype of 'people who run fast make flames.'" I say, hugging her. I grab her hand and we walk back inside to tell everyone that we have accomplished what we set out to do.

"Hey, everybody! Guess what! Weiss and I did it!" Ruby says, really enthusiastically.

"That's great you two. Who was the one who activated it?" Qrow asks. I tentatively raise my hand. "Ah, Ms Schnee. Yes. And what was the effect?"

"When I activated it and Ruby used her semblance, when she ran, she created a wall of ice behind her. Why does it matter who activated it?" I explain, then ask.

"It matters because the effect of what you do changes depending on which person activates it. When Taiyang and I demonstrated this technique, he was the one who activated it. If I were to activate it, and not him, then instead of me teleporting to said location, Taiyang astral projects himself to that location. It's almost the same, but his physical body will not get hurt. Therefore, although when Taiyang activates it, it may look cooler, but when we battle I usually activate so he is not in harm's way."

"I guess that makes sense. I wonder what happens when you activate it, Ruby." I say, thinking if all the different ways that it could turn out.

"Well, why don't we try it and see?" Ruby asks. I nod and we start to walk outside, but before we can get through the door, Qrow steps in front of us, shaking his head.

"Now girls, I get that you two want to see what the other one is, but you are too inexperienced with this technique to be able to use it in succession. I'm sorry, but you have to rest right now."

"Oh. Ok. Well, I guess… what can we do around here for fun?" I ask, looking at Ruby and Yang.

"Well, there's lots of stuff that we can do." Ruby says.

"Such as?" I ask, in a more irritated tone.

"Well, let's see. There's a boxing ring down the street from here, a movie theater, and wasn't there a park that was built when we went to Beacon?" Yang asks her dad.

"Yes, I think there was actually. It was finished not long after you left."

"See? There's plenty of things to do while we're here for a week!" Ruby says, smiling at me. _Oh how love that smile. It makes me feel… complete._

"I suppose you're right. What do you wanna do first, Ruby?" I ask her.

"Let's go to the park! I want to see what it looks like!" Ruby says, grabbing my wrist and running off in what I can only guess is the direction of the new park.

"Ruby! Wait! I don't have a speed semblance like you do! You need to slow down when you pull me somewhere!" I yell at her.

"Oh, sorry." Ruby says, stopping. "I was just really excited that we could spend some time together."

"Dolt." I say, laughing and smiling at how childish she can be sometimes.

"Yes, but I'm YOUR dolt. So it's ok." She says pulling me again, this time slower than before.

"Yes, you are my dolt. Now what are we going to do here?" I ask once we get to the park.

"Well, there's some swings over there, a couple of slides and some monkey bars over there. There's a pavilion over there where people are eating. Aaaaaannnnnd an open field for like, catch and stuff like that. Oh! And some benches!"

"Why don't we sit down on the benches and relax? Qrow said we needed to rest, and it's been a long day." I suggest.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." She says, sitting down on the nearest bench. She leans her head against my shoulder. "I love you, Weiss."

"I love you too, Ruby. I'm so glad that you tripped over my luggage that first day." I say to her. She closes her eyes, and after a little bit of silence, I hear light breathing. I look over and see that Ruby is asleep on my shoulder. _Eh. Why the hell not? We DO need the rest._ And so I lay my head down on top of hers and fall into slumber.

 **Several hours later:**

I wake up to the late afternoon sun on my face and Ruby's head on my lap. I check my scroll and see that there's nothing to worry about at the moment. I nudge Ruby's head to try and wake her up.

"Nnngh… Weiss?" Ruby asks, looking up at me from my lap with groggy eyes.

"Yeah, Ruby. It's me. Come on. We should probably head back to the house, ok?" I say in a sort-of motherly tone.

"Yeah… Okay. I dreamed about you, Weiss." She says as I help her to her feet.

"Oh yeah? What was your dream about?" I ask as we start our trip back to her house.

"I dreamed that we…" She trails off and starts blushing.

"Oh… Oh! Ruby!" I say, blushing as well.

"I know, I know. It's not the best kind of dream for talking about, but it is the… best kind of dream." Ruby says, still blushing.

"Yes, Ruby, they are." I agree, laughing. "Let's go back, ok? Let's see if we can have more of those dreams~" I say, poking Ruby's nose before getting on the road that leads to her house. We get into the house, greet everyone, have dinner and then go to bed.

"Good night, Weiss. I love you." Ruby says before we fall asleep.

"Good night, Ruby. I love you too." I respond, kissing her forehead before falling off into peaceful slumber.


	15. Why won't you let me go?

**Weiss POV:**

All I can see is darkness. Darkness and cold. No life is where I am and no one will help me. I hear a creaking sound and a sliver of light appears, signaling that the door has opened. I see that bastard Torchwick come in with his little cane and classy villain attitude. I stand up and run from where I am and slug him in the face, knocking him to the ground. I jump on him, punching anywhere that I could until he's bloody and suffering. Then the image of Roman flickers and then I see Ruby lying on the ground where Roman was, in the exact same condition.

"Ruby! No! What have I done?!"

"Weiss..." Ruby croaks out. "This... Isn't your... *cough* fault..." She finishes and then goes limp in my hands. I cry, not knowing what to do.

"Oh, so sad for the princess to lose someone like that. She thought it was her enemy, but instead it was the love of her life." A voice echoes throughout the room.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I scream at whoever is talking.

"As you wish..." The voice says and a figure slowly ripples into view.

"Who are you?!" I yell at the figure.

"My my. Such a temper. Well, if you must know, my name is Ignatius, master of illusion magic and deception. I am also the employer Cinder Fall, and by extent, of Roman Torchwick."

"Why did you do this?!"

"It's not what I did, it's what you will do."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean that this isn't a dream. This is a vision of your future. Your very near future. And this event right here will set off a cataclysmic spiral into oblivion for the people of Remnant. For this is the event where half of the force that could save the world dies."

"No! No! No!" I yell, running past him and out the door. I find the exit and run outside into a grass plain. I run as fast as I can, but I don't get very far before Ignatius ripples into view again. This time with a dagger.

"There is no running from your future, child. Death will always come for those it is destined." He says right before jumping at me with the knife poised to kill me.

"Weiss! Weiss! Wake up!" Ruby yells, shaking me out of sleep. I open my eyes to see Ruby sitting there on the bed next to me. I start to cry and reach up and hug her.

"Ruby! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I love you. I love you so much!" I sob.

"Weiss, what are you talking about? Why are you saying you're sorry?"

"I had a dream - I guess it was a dream - where I killed you. I'm so sorry! I never want to hurt you. I love you too much for that."

"Shhhh. It's OK, Weiss. I know you wouldn't hurt me. I know. And I love you too. You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I know I don't say that very much, but it's true."

"I know but… It was scary." I say, looking into Ruby's eyes. Suddenly, I'm filled with an overwhelming sense of calm and I feel like everything is okay. Ruby's eyes do that to me. they're just so beautiful that I can't ignore them.

"I know, Weiss. I know. Now tell me everything you remember." Ruby says. I explain what happened in my pseudo-dream. Ruby takes in every detail, every word, and seems to understand all of it. "Well Weiss, I can certainly see how that freaked you out. It's freaking me out just listening to you say what happened. I just want you to know that we won't let this happen. We'll work as a team to make it happen, okay? Now, I think we need to tell the others this too."

"Yes. I agree."

 **Downstairs, later:**

"What?! What are you saying, Weiss? That you'll kill my sister?!" Yang yells at me.

"Regrettably so… I don't know the exact way it comes about, but I know it happens. I'm… I'm sorry."

"Well this certainly is an interesting turn of events. You said that in your little… Vision, you said that this Ignatius fellow said that half of the force that can save the world is dead? So that means Ruby and someone else are destined to save the world. We need to figure out who this other person is. I'm pretty sure that it's one of you other three." Qrow says.

"And how are you sure of that?" Blake asks skeptically.

"Because people in teams' destinies all intertwine with the other people in their team in one way or another. You all will save the world. I know it." He responds, looking at Taiyang to see if he has anything else to add.

"I agree with Qrow. You four are destined to save the world. I believe in all of you. How many days until you leave for Weiss's house?"

"I'd say we'll stay for two or three more days and then go to my family's house. Is that OK, Mr. Xiao Long?" I ask.

"Yes, that is fine with me, but I would like it if you trained some more with Qrow here. If you're destined to save the world, you need to be able to defend yourself."

"Perfect." Yang says, cracking her knuckles. "When do we start?"


	16. Do I threaten all your plans?

**Ruby POV:**

" _The next few days of training went by fairly quickly. We all learned new skills like how to get the required speed for running up walls and other stuff like that. Overall, it was pretty productive. Yang and Blake are gone at the moment, but I'm sure they will be back soon."_ I look up when I feel extra weight on my bed, letting me know that Weiss has joined me on my bed.

"Whatcha writing there?" She asks me, looking around my shoulder into the book that I was writing in.

"I'm… um… I was writing about what's been happening in our lives in here." I say.

"Well, why do you need to do that? We're living it! No need to write it down and waste your time!"

"Waste my time? This is for... For my mom. You know, if she's alive..." I say, sadly.

"You don't need to worry about something as stupid as that!" She says. That last statement hurt a little bit.

"Weiss, are you okay? Usually, you would be getting on to me about being more productive. Not that what I was doing is stupid. Especially if it's about my family." I say, studying her facial expression. It shows no emotion at all. _Damn her poker face._

"Okay? Why wouldn't I be okay? I'm feeling great!" She says, unusually peppy.

"I don't think you are, Weiss. If that's who you really are." I say.

Weiss's face becomes very serious all of a sudden, the temperature of the room dropping, and the air becomes very ominous.

"Listen to me, wench." The 'Weiss' says in a deep voice. Her eyes darken to a full black. No white that I can see. "I will destroy the world, and there is nothing that you, or anyone else can do to stop me." The figure starts to turn black and dissolve into the air. "I am the destruction that will fall upon this land. Cease now from your journey or perish alongside your friends. However, if you join me in my conquest, I will spare you and your they survive is up to you."

"Wait! What are you talking about?" I ask the figure.

"You'll see…" It says before fading into nothingness, an inhuman laughter filling ears and mind; letting nothing else in, tormenting me. All of a sudden, Qrow, my dad, and the real Weiss come running up the stairs into the room. I can see their lips moving, but I can't hear anything. My vision has a red tint to it, making the normally white walls of my room appear a dark blood red color. Eventually, however, this sensation goes away, along with the inability to hear, only to be replaced by the sound of Weiss crying and my dad and uncle looking absolutely mortified. My breathing slows down, even though I didn't realize that I was breathing that fast.

"Ruby! Ruby, talk to me!" Weiss says, shaking me.

"Weiss! Calm down! What happened?" I slur.

"Calm down?! Don't tell me to calm down after that!" She says, still crying. She jumps onto the bed and hugs me.

"Am I missing something?" I ask, slightly confused about what's going on.

"We… We heard voices up here, but we thought it was you talking with someone over the phone, but then…" Weiss says, but breaks down in her sentence. Dad puts his hand on Weiss's shoulder before continuing what she was saying.

"We heard the most terrifying scream that I've ever heard, along with laughter that sent chills down my spine. We rushed up here to see you clutching your head, screaming, staring at the wall and rocking back and forth on your bed like someone in an asylum. Do you know why you were?" He asks. I nod, and swallow before telling them what happened. After explaining what happened to them in detail, Weiss speaks up.

"Why would whoever is sending us these messages be targeting you? What did you do to deserve this?" She cries, hugging me even tighter than before. I hug her back, starting to tear up a little bit.

"I don't know, Weiss. But we need to be calm for right now. We're leaving for your house tomorrow, right?" I say, trying to calm her down.

"Y-yeah. We... Do." She says, calming down a little bit.

"Okay, so since we leave tomorrow, do you want to start packing?" I ask, continuing my task of calming her down.

"Ok. Ok let's do it." She says, finally calm enough to make full sentences without any stuttering. We pack fairly quickly, and before we know it, it's time for dinner. Dad calls us back out there and we head down to see Blake and Yang back from wherever they were today. We eat and laugh about nothing in particular, but we have a great time nonetheless. The rest of the night passes by fairly quickly, with nothing huge happening. We head to bed, comforted by the presence of each other, and fall asleep almost immediately. The morning comes much too quickly, as I struggle to get out of bed. Breakfast was good; bacon and eggs, perfectly cooked. Did I mention that my dad is a great cook? Anyways, time passed quickly and before we knew it, it was time to head out. We say goodbye to dad and uncle Qrow, and get into the car, hired by Weiss, to get us to the airship station. From there, we got on the airship and went to Atlas, where Weiss's family home was, which the pilot said would be about four hours.

"Hey, Ruby." Weiss says, looking at me from the seat next to mine.

"Yeah?"

"How could you tell that whatever that thing was yesterday wasn't me?"

"That's an easy one, Weiss! You would never call me writing anything down stupid. Especially anything that I do that's about my family. You care about my well-being."

"That I do, Ruby. That I do." She says, getting snuggled up close to me, falling asleep. We were content for that time, and content we stayed for the remainder of the flight. When we got off of the Airship, we got into another limo, hired by Weiss to get us to her house. The limo driver picked us and our stuff up and we started on our way to Weiss's family home.

"Are you sure that no one will be here?" Yang asks once we get in the limo.

"Yes, I'm sure. My family never really uses this place anymore. They prefer to stay up in their castle near the capitol of Atlas, so when I come here, which I frequently did before Beacon, I hardly ever see them. And trust me, that's a good thing." And with that, everyone accepts what she had to say as the truth and the rest of the ride went by in quiet smalltalk and things of the like. However, when we pulled up to what I presumed to be Weiss's house, she's starting to look more and more anxious.

"Shit shit shit shit shit."

"What's wrong, Weiss?" I ask, but all she does is point to a large, white Hummer in front of the house.

"What's that about being sure, Weiss?"

 **Author's Note: So that's all that was already written for this story so far. From hereon out, you'll have to wait for the updates.**


	17. Scared of my own image

**Author's note: Welp, here it is! Just in time for the beginning of Thanksgiving break for me. hich will be… loaded with homework… Crap. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Weiss POV:**

"Shit shit shit shit shit." I say after seeing my parent's white Hummer in front of the house.

"What's wrong, Weiss?" Ruby asks me, but I can't do anything except for point to the Hummer sitting in the front driveway of the house.

"What's that about being sure, Weiss?" Yang asks from across the limo.

"They… They shouldn't be here! They're never here!" I say as the limo continues its approach towards my summer house.

"Well what a grand time for us to be arriving, then!" Yang says sarcastically.

"I don't want to hear it right now, Yang… This isn't… This shouldn't happen." I say and open the small window separating where we sit from the driver.

"Yes? What is it, Miss Schnee?" The driver asks, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"When did my parents get here, sir?" I ask, still looking at their Hummer in the driveway.

"They heard you were going to be on break and assumed that you would come here. They wanted to talk to you about something. I don't know what. You know as much as I do now." I sigh and shut the window, slumping back in my seat in defeat.

"So what are we gonna do, Weiss?" Ruby asks me, obviously worried about the state of things.

"We're going to… I don't know." I say. The limo slowly comes to a stop in front of the house. A servant comes and opens the door to the back part of the limo where the four of us are sitting. I look out towards the house to see mom and dad standing just outside the door to the house. "Mom, how good to see you." I say with a smile. "Father." I say, looking his way for a split second.

"Oh, Weiss, it's been so long… How have you been holding up at Beacon? How were your first two years?" My mom asks me, running down from the steps and hugging me.

"Hi mom, it's so nice to see you again. My first two years were great, and I've been holding up fine." I say, hugging my mom back.

"Hello, Weiss. How was the commute?" Father asks from behind mom.

"It was fair… I'm a little tired. I didn't get to sleep much." I look over at Ruby and smile.

"Well you had better get some sleep, because tomorrow you have a meeting with a potential suitor." My eyes go wide, and I look a Ruby, who has just as much of a startled expression on her face as I do mine.

"Wh-what?" I ask.

"You want to be well rested for that, don't you? He is the heir to the Miranda family medical practice center. I believe his name is Roberto. Oh well, name aside, the business is very prosperous and it would certainly benefit both families if there was a merge." Father explains.

"Father… you… c-can't be serious! You think I'm going to go through with that?" I ask, looking from him to mom to him again.

"Oh, quite the contrary. I'm very serious about this, Weiss. And since you aren't already in a serious romantic relationship, I'm afraid you have no choice but to go through with this. So get upstairs and line out what you plan on wearing tomorrow. You know boys, always a judge of appearances." Father chuckles to himself a little bit before getting a serious face again.

"Heh heh, about that, dad. I kind of am in a serious romantic relationship…" I say, blushing a little bit.

"Oh, really? Then why didn't you bring him with you? I feel like you and your significant other would want to be on break together."

"But father, we ARE on break together. And I DID bring them with me." I say, looking back at Ruby and smiling again.

"I'll take this as my que. Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Schnee. My name is Ruby Rose and I'm Weiss's significant other. It's nice to meet you." Ruby says, smiling and extending her arm, offering to shake hands with either mom or father. Father just starts laughing hysterically.

"Now it's my turn to ask, you can't be serious, can you? You expect me to believe that you're dating a girl? And that it's serious? Ha, don't make me laugh. And even if you were, with HER? You could do better, Weiss. How long has this been going on?" All of us, even mom, are too stunned to say anything after father's little speech.

"Father… how could you… how could you say that to me and the girl I love?" I ask, tearing up and dying a little inside.

"How long has this been going on, Weiss?"

"For a couple months, father? What does the length have to do with anything?"

"It means something because a few months isn't a serious relationship. You two can no longer be together. Step away from her." He says, looking at the two of us. _Come one, Weiss! It's time to stand up to him! You can't just stand by and do nothing forever._

"No."

"No? What's this? Someone's feeling a little brave? Arguing with your father. Not the way I thought this would happen. But if that's the path you want to take, then that's fine by me. Just know that you'll regret it." He says, turning around and walking back into the house.

"As much as I would like a born heir to this family, your father was out of line with his demands. How dare he say something like that around you four girls. I need to have some words with that man. Do go in and get your things situated dears. And Ruby, I don't mind you dating my daughter at all. She seems much happier with you than with any suitor her father ever lined up for her." Mom says, smiling. She turns around a goes back into the house after Father to have some _words_ with him.

"Your mom is so nice, Weiss. But seriously. I don't care if he's your father. If he says one more thing like he did about my sister, I'll pound his face in." Yang says while cracking her knuckles and glaring at the door.

"Yang, calm down. This is my fight, not yours. Although I do appreciate the help. Now how about we go and get all of our stuff into our rooms? I'm sure we'll all be expected for supper tonight, so behave. As you can see, father can be very… inconsiderate of others' feelings. That being said, I hope we can have a good time." I say, leading us all into the grand entryway and to our respective rooms. Ruby, of course, staying with me and Blake with Yang. _This is going to be so awkward for a while…_

 **Author's note: Yay! Sort-of cliffhanger. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and are excited for the ensuing drama between Lord Schnee and the rest of the gang. Thank you all so much!**


	18. I'm Insignificant

**Author's note: Happy Thanksgiving everyone (in America)! I decided I wanted to pump out a chapter last night and so here it is! Enjoy! And thanks for the read!**

 **Ruby POV:**

After getting everything set up in Weiss's room, I sit down on the bed and break down. Everything that Weiss's dad said cut so deep, like a knife. After a few minutes of just crying, Weiss comes into the room.

"Hey, Ruby! Dinner will be re-" She stops when she sees me breaking down. "Hey, what's wrong, Ruby? Is it what Father said?" I nod, still crying.

"I… I feel so worthless… Your… Your dad doesn't… He doesn't approve of me…" I whimper, saying small tidbits of what I am trying to convey in between sobs.

"Look, Ruby. I could care less if my father approved of you. To be honest, a quantum supercomputer, calculating for a thousand years cannot even approach the number of fucks I do not give. Father's opinion means nothing to me. I'm more worried about how you feel about his outburst than how he feels about us being together. What I said to him is true. I love you. But of course I've told you before so you should have already known that. I just don't want you to be hurt."

"But I've already hurt you so much… I don't like remembering it."

"Ruby. How in the hell did you hurt me? Nothing you do can hurt me. I don't know what it would be like without you. I know I wouldn't be sane anymore. Let alone Yang and Blake."

"The dream you had… My little vision that I had and the aftermath of that… How that girl my dad was dating before we got there treated you… I've hurt you, Weiss. There's no way around it. I'm sorry." I break down, falling onto Weiss's shoulder and crying. For how long? I have no idea. I just know that I cried until I couldn't physically cry anymore.

"Shhh… Shhh…" Weiss says, stroking my hair as I bawl my eyes out on her shoulder. "None of those were your fault. The dream was someone else doing something to me and your little vision was also someone else doing it. And that skank your dad was dating? Who cares about what she did? We'll never see her again. No need to worry about it. Look at me, Ruby." I look up so that my eyes meet hers.

"Yes, Weiss?" Weiss wipes a tear from my cheek and smiles. Not one of those smirks that she normally does, but a genuine smile that melts my heart.

"I love you… And I won't let anything happen to you or what we have as long as I live. I would do anything to stay with you. If father cuts me out of the inheritance and gives it all to Winter, I honestly don't care. I'll still have you and you make me the richest person in the world anyways. Your value is more than anything else I've ever seen or bought to me. You have a value that nothing else has. You're priceless and nothing could ever replace you. Not a suitor. Not money. Nothing. If I had to, I would g-" I cut her off by claiming her mouth with my own and just keeping it there for a few seconds. And just by doing that, my point was taken more than if I would have spoken.

"Weiss, I understand… I love you too. As you've seen, I don't have as much to give up as you do, but I'd give up all I had to stay with you until I…" I stop, afraid of saying the next word.

"I know what you're trying to say. Until you die. And I understand your fear in saying it. You don't want to face the reality that we could die and leave the other alone. I don't want that to happen to either of us… So promise to be careful out there, okay?"

"I promise… I… Don't know where I'd be or what I'd do if I hadn't met you and fell for you." I lean on Weiss and wrap my arms around her, staying motionless for as long a I can so that I can extend this moment. About five minutes into our snuggling, if you can call it that, a knock sounds from the door.

"Yes? What is it? Come in." Weiss demands with a stern voice.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, miss Schnee and miss Rose, but miss Schnee, your father requests both of your presences in his office. He said it was urgent."

"Thank you, Jeffrey. Tell him that we will be there shortly." _What could he possibly want with the two of us? Demand that we separate? News flash, that isn't going to happen._

"Right away m'lady." The one known as Jeffrey says before making a hasty exit. The two of us stand up and exit the room. I follow Weiss to a large, ornate doorway that I can only assume if her father's office and study. I look at Weiss to see her smiling at me. She squeezes my hand, assuring me that everything will be okay. She knocks and we are told to come in by her dad.

"Hello, father. What did you wish to speak to us about?" Weiss asks him, eyeing him with an emotion that I've never seen before.

"Hello Weiss, Ruby. I have asked you to come here so that I could apologize for what I said earlier. After a tongue lashing from the misses and dealing with the paroxysms of guilt, I've realized that what I said was wrong. I do hope you two will accept my apology."

"Of course, father. Ruby?"

"uhh, yeah… I accept your apology…"

"Good. Now, you're excused." Weiss's father say before going back to his work.

"Actually father, I have something that I need to ask you alone. Ruby, could you please go for a little bit? Head over to Yang and Blake's room. I'll come over when I'm done talking to father about a very important personal issue."

"Yeah, sure thing Weiss." I head out the door and towards Yang and Blake's room. _I wonder what she's talking to him about… And why I can't be around?_

 **Weiss POV:**

"You want my what?!" Father asks, as surprised as I thought he would be.

"You heard me. I want your blessing for the marriage of Ruby and I." I say, heart pounding and palms becoming clammy.

"May I ask why the need to do it so soon?"

"Of course. Ruby and I love each other. We both have no idea what would happen to us if we lost the other due to… any unforeseen circumstances. And as huntresses, the chance of us dying are higher than in any other field of work. I want to marry her before I die, so that she knows that I would give my life for her." I explain.

"Well, the logic seems sound enough. But when will you propose? How will you propose? And do you plan on using the family engagement ring that has been passed down for generations or a new ring?"

"I plan on doing it during one of the last few days here at supper. I will do it like anyone else. And yes, I plan on using the one for the family because I want to make her a part of this family." I say.

"Yes, yes… I approve. Now, you need to talk to her family to make sure that it's okay with them."

"I'm already on that, father. Thank you for this. It means a lot."

"I'm just happy to see that my daughter is finally happy."

 **Author's note: BAM! Bet you weren't expecting that! Shout out to my Beta Reader! He's collabing with one of his friends for an AU fic. It's a very interesting concept and I'm beta reading for it, so yeah. Check them out. Their account name is called "TheRunawayBoulevard". Anyways, to those of you in America, have a great Thanksgiving! Spend it with your family and loved ones. And for those of you NOT in America… Have a good whatever day this is for you when you read this.**


	19. She's a butcher with a smile

**Author's note: For all of you Hardcore WR shippers, well… This one is for you. Sorry about a kinda lack of updates. Been working on my newest story, RSST's Shining Beacon. Details below.**

 **Weiss POV:**

 _Dang, I hope Ruby isn't hurt that I had to talk to father alone. I mean, I'm sure the end result will make her happy… I mean I hope it will, anyways… I know that if it didn't that there would be plenty of other people for her to choose from… No! Stop it, Weiss! She'll be happy! Stop thinking like that! She loves you, for Dust's sake!_ I get to Yang and Blake's room and before I open the door, I look down at the family ring one more time before I ask Yang's approval. When I open the door, none of them either hear the door open or see me come in. They're having another little nerf gun war. Yang must have brought the darts and dart guns with her.

"You shall not beat me, vile fiends! I am better suited for this type of combat!" Ruby shouts at Blake and Yang.

"Better suited maybe, but what happens when it's two versus one? What then, huh?" Yang shouts back.

"Two versus one? That's not very fair, is it?" I say to both teams, making them look in my direction in startled surprise.

"Weiss! I didn't know you came in. Wanna help me beat these suckers?" Ruby asks, pointing the guns back in Yang and Blake's direction.

"As much as I would love to, I have something I need to talk to Yang about." I say, sighing a little bit.

"Okay, let's go talk to Yang, then." Ruby says, putting the gun down and walking over to me.

"Ruby, I love you, but this is something I have to talk to her alone about, okay?" I say, hugging her. I kiss her forehead.

"O-okay… But we'll beat them for sure when you get back, right?"

"Of course, Ruby. I promise." I walk to the door and Yang follows me outside. Once outside, we go far enough away so that Ruby and Blake can't hear us from the room.

"So, what is this about? I know it's something having to do with Ruby because you didn't let her come with us." Yang asks, suddenly very apprehensive.

"Well, you know how I love Ruby. And we're both going to be huntresses soon. I don't know how long we'll both be alive. And so I already asked my father if he approved, which he surprisingly did… Anyways, I got this. And I want your approval." I reach into my pocket and pull out the velvet-laced box containing the ring.

"Weiss… What is that?"

"It's what I want to do before the possibility of us dying becomes real." I open the box and show the heavily ornate ring to Yang.

"Oh… My… God… It's perfect!" Yang says, hugging me really tightly. "Yes!" After a minute or two, I'm finally able to catch my breath and speak again.

"Thank Dust. I was afraid you wouldn't approve of me marrying Ruby."

 **Ruby POV:**

"Hey Blake, let's follow them." I suggest, looking at the door.

"I'm not going to follow them, but if you want to, I'm not stopping you." And with that, I open the door and walk into the hallway, trying to be as quiet as I can. I see Weiss and Yang standing there. Weiss is holding some kind of box.

"Weiss… What is that?" Yang asks Weiss.

"It's what I want to do before the possibility of us dying becomes real." Weiss opens the box and I can see how illustrious it is even from here.

"Oh… My… God… It's perfect!" Yang grabs Weiss in a bear hug and says the one word that changes everything. "Yes!" _No… I thought… I thought Weiss loved me! ME! Not Yang… Why is this happening to me? And with my sister? That's like the oldest cliché in the book! I have to… I have to leave._ I use my semblance to dash through the halls and get my things. I start packing as fast as I can.

 **Weiss POV:**

After Yang approved, I start making my way back through the corridor but I stop in my tracks as soon as I see Rose petals on the floor heading in the direction of our room. _No… Ruby._ I run in the direction of the room. I get there and see Ruby on the floor, packing.

"Ruby! What are you doing? We're not leaving yet, silly." She turns around with a face full of hurt. She's crying and her face is contorted into one of pure sadness.

"How could you? I thought… I thought you loved me…" Ruby asks, her voice cracking and tears streaming down her face.

"What are you talking about?! Of course I love you! What would EVER make you think I didn't?"

"Just now… I saw you and… You and Yang hugging after you showed her a box with a ring in it."

"That's not what you think it was! I swear! Just listen to me and I'll explain."

"Not what I think? NOT WHAT I THINK?! You fucking proposed to my sister! How is that not what I think? I thought we had something special, Weiss!"

"I didn't propose to her, Ruby."

"That's bullshit! I heard her say yes after seeing the ring! Quit lying! You're only making it worse…"

"But I didn't! I was… I was asking her approval…"

"Approval for what, Weiss? What could you have possibly needed her 'approval' for?" Ruby asks, making air quotes.

"I was… asking for her approval to… ask you something. I mean, I was planning to do this in a more romantic setting, but here it goes." I take the box out of my coat pocket and get down on one knee. My heart is racing. My palms are clammy and my mind is jumbled. _Think, Weiss! All you need to do is say six words in a certain order and you'll be fine._

"Weiss? What's… what's going on?"

"Marry Ruby, me you will Rose?" I ask, my mind still jumbled.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. Sorry. What I meant to say was..." _Here it goes…_

"Ruby Rose, will you marry me?" Her eyes tear up again and she falls to the floor, crying. "Ruby! Are you okay?"

"Yes… I will."

"What?"

"I said yes! I will marry you! I'm so sorry, Weiss! I'm so… sorry." Ruby stutters out between sobs of happiness.

"Shh… shh… It's okay, Ruby. I love you."

"I… I love you too.

 **Author's note: UNEXPECTED BUT KIND OF EXPECTED AT THE SAME TIME! Anyways, I feel like this was a nice kind of progression between them. Anyways. New Story: RSST's Shining Beacon. as of posting this, only 1 chapter out so far, but more will be out weekly. I would REALLY appreciate some support for this story, since entire OC stories aren't usually well received. So, yes I am accepting OCs for this story. Just PM me, not review, but PM. Pm me with name (following the color rule), weapon, semblance, weapon name, personality, age, height, etc. Any of those not mentioned will be filled in automatically by myself. Finally, a shout out to my Beta Reader! He's got a story going in through the works with 4 chapters up as of now. Head on over to his profile "TheRunawayBoulevard" and check out his story, "A Rose in the Shade of Verdun" It would mean a lot to me and him. Thanks! See you next time!**


	20. Fear might be the death of me

**Ruby POV:**

"You're what?" Blake asks in surprise.

"Engaged, yes. Weiss proposed! I'm so excited!" I say, jumping up and down. I look at the ring again for the twentieth time in the past ten minutes, still not being able to get over the fact that I'm engaged.

"Can I see the ring?"

"Sure. Here." I say, extending my hand so that Blake can see it.

"Holy shit! That's huge!" Blake exclaims.

"I don't care how big it is… I'm just happy that I can be with Weiss forever now." I say.

"That's nice to hear… Anyways, it's late. I'm happy for you, but I'm really tired and I need sleep. Goodnight, Ruby."

"Goodnight Blake." I walk out of Yang and Blake's room and back towards mine. _I can't believe it… I'm engaged to Weiss. It's so unreal, I just… can't believe it._ After walking with a general sense of direction, I end up in an unfamiliar part of the mansion. _Some sense of direction I have._ I look around the dark corridors and see nothing familiar. _Shit… I'm lost…_ A sound behind me catches my attention. "H-hello?" I ask whatever caused the sound. A muffled laughter echoes through the corridor, startling me from how sudden it started. However, soon I don't know which startles me more. How sudden it started, or how sudden it ended. "Who… Who's there?"

"Poor little Ruby…" The same voice says, ringing in my mind. "All lost and alone again… No one to save her. No one to love her."

"Who are you? What are you talking about? I have Weiss and she loves me!" I yell at the voice that seems to be coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"Oh, young love. How quick to assume things."

"I'm not assuming! I know she loves me! And so does everyone else!"

"Oh do they? I might have to show you the truth."

"What do you… what do you mean by truth?" I ask, hoping this will end up okay for me. Suddenly, a figure steps into view. "Yang? What are you doing here? Are you here to save me? Thank Dust!" I run up and hug her. She pushes me away.

"You're such a jerk, Ruby! Thinking you're better than everyone else because you got moved ahead two years to go to Beacon? Just because you have this rich fiancé? You're always holding us back. We signed up to become huntresses, not to babysit you. You're just used by everyone to get what they really want. You. Are. NOTHING!" She yells. I fall to the ground and tears start streaming from my eyes.

"How could you say that?" I look up and Yang is gone, a puff of smoke where her form used to be.

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby." Another voice says from the other side of the hall. I recognize it immediately.

"Dad? How did you get here?" Dad steps into view with that girl he was dating, Catherine.

"I should have listened to Catherine. You're all freaks. And you more than any of the others. What are you thinking? This is just some sick phase. You can't actually marry her! I don't know if I can even consider you my daughter anymore, Ruby." Another voice, this time the one of Uncle Qrow.

"I completely agree, Tai. I trained you and this is how you repay me? By slacking on your work and being with that Weiss bitch? You're a disgrace. To me… To the family… To everyone." Both of them disappear in a puff of smoke again, just like Yang. The next figure to show up is a man with thinning white hair.

"Mr. Schnee? What… What are you gonna say that hurts?" I sniffle, ready for the verbal abuse.

"You. You think you're good enough for my daughter? You think just because you think my daughter cares about you that I'll accept you? That ANYONE in this family will accept you? You will never be a Schnee! You aren't good enough to be a Schnee! Your mother and father were middle class trash and you have no reason to even be associated with my daughter!"

"Stop it! Stop it! Weiss loves me!" I scream as Mr. Schnee's form dissolves into nothingness. I break down and cry hard. That's when I hear it. Weiss's voice echoes among the halls and rafters.

"That's funny…"

"No… It… It can't be… She can't be here!" I start crying more.

"That's funny what you think. You think that I, Weiss Schnee, love you? Oh, that's rich. Why would I EVER love someone like you? You're a worthless little girl with no sense of what is acceptable. I could never love such a childish idiot like you. Go back to the garbage dump. It's where trash like you belong." And that's all I can take. I scream and cry from anguish.

"No… It… Can't be true… Weiss… She loves me… I know it." The original voice returns and is laughing maniacally.

"Don't you see? You are nothing! Nothing!" And then I black out, the word nothing radiating through my mind. Amidst the darkness, a small spec of light could be seen. But not enough to give me hope. Eventually, sirens could be heard along with screaming and crying. I open my eyes slowly to see Weiss kneeling over me, crying.

"Ruby! Thank Dust you're okay! I… I thought you were… You were dead." The memories of last night flood my mind and I start crying and push her away.

"Why do you care? I thought I was a childish idiot! Didn't you say that I should go to the garbage dump since I'm trash?!" I try and stand up, but Yang keeps me down.

"Hey, Rubes. What's all this about? You need to stay down for a little bit."

"And you! Why… Why are you helping me if I'm nothing? Are you just babysitting me like you said?" I say, crying more.

"Ruby! What are talking about?! Why are you saying that you're nothing? And why would we be babysitting you? You're strong enough to defend yourself! You're the best huntress I've ever seen!"

"Don't lie to me… I know what you all really think!" I get up quickly and for my enthusiasm, I'm rewarded with a head rush. However, I still get up and run away from them. The last thing I hear is Weiss's voice.

"Ruby! Wait!"

 **Author's note: Yeah yeah, this is a kind of depressing chapter (to me) to be posted on Christmas, but whatevs. It's here and so is another chapter of A Slice of Red Velvet Cake (ASoRVC)! Enjoy this and have a Merry Christmas!**

 **メリークリスマス** **!**


	21. And I'll be holding onto you

**Author's note: Back from the dead! Yay! Not really, but you get the idea. I have not been active on this site for a while because I fell off of the RWBY hype train after writing, but not watching. But, I recently binged all of Season 3 and I'm back with the hype! Things are going to start picking up on my account again, not too fast, but It won't be just absolutely nothing. This starts the revamp of my account. A note, though: Due to lack of happiness writing ASoRVC, I will finish the chapter that I left off on, and then that will be it. No more of that bc I'm not happy with it anymore. Sorry if this pains you. It pains me too, but I can't write something I'm not happy with.**

 **Weiss POV:**

"Ruby! Wait!" I yell at her as she dashes down the hallway. _What happened? Why is she so angry towards all of us? We didn't do anything; much less what she is accusing us of. I'm so confused._ I fall to the ground, helpless as I wonder what is happening. Yang comes up behind me and puts her hand on my shoulder, and tears start streaming down my face.

"Weiss, it's going to be okay. She's being going through a lot recently, what with getting engaged to you and all of the…" Yang suddenly stops mid-sentence.

"Yang?"

"All of the nightmares… That's it! Weiss, Ruby had another nightmare vision thing that you and she have been having a lot recently. I think she was hallucinating seeing us, and I don't think we were nice," Yang explains. It makes sense. Ruby has been hit especially hard by them, and this just made it worse.

"We… we have to go after her. We can't just let her go off and get lost thinking we mean those things that nightmare us said to her," I say, looking around, trying to remember which direction Ruby went off to. "She went to the left from here. If we follow her, it should branch into 3 paths. If we get Blake, we can traverse all three and find her quickly and efficiently."

"Okay, that sound like a plan," Yang says, turning around to go towards the direction of her room. "I'll go get Blake, and we'll meet up again here."

"That sounds good. Please hurry," I say, still on the ground from earlier. I get up and lean against a wall until Yang returns with Blake a few minutes later.

"Yang has explained everything to me. Where are we going?" Blake asks.

"We're going down this hallway. This is where Ruby ran to, and a little ways down the hall it splits into three separate hallways. That's why we need you. We're going to do something similar to when we rescued Ruby all that time ago," I explain. Blake nods in response, and we start heading down the hall. Once we get to the split, Yang goes right, Blake goes left, and I stay true. There are numerous rooms on each side of the hall, and I check all of them in anguish, searching for my Ruby. My fiancé. My everything. I slam open door after door, desperately wanting, no, needing Ruby back with me. Finally, about ten or so doors down, the room I enter has a sniveling red blob in the corner.

"Why would they… Why would they say those things about me? I thought they loved me. Especially Weiss… I'm not trash. I'm good enough. I am good enough," I can hear Ruby talking to herself, crying and blubbering. This crying picks up, and I can hear her saying to herself, "Who am I kidding?! I'm not good enough. I'll never be good enough for her. I love her, but I'm not good enough for her. She made that clear to me." My heart breaks upon hearing this, and I rush into the room after texting Blake and Yang that I found her,

"Ruby…" I say just loud enough for her to hear. She looks up, tears and hate in her eyes.

"Not again. It can't be happening again… Please, just stay away from me," she sobs, shrinking away from me.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I don't know what happened and made you like this, but whatever it was, I'm not the one who did it. Neither was Yang or anyone else you saw in your dream. That's all it was: a dream. I'm here to love you. I love you, Ruby." She struggles to keep me away, but I advance nonetheless. She throws punches and kicks, all of which miss of course, in attempt to stop me from getting close to her. I fight past these, however, and make it to her. The struggling stops as soon as I embrace her. She looks back up at me again, but this time, there is no hate. There's love.

"Is that true? Was it just a dream? You didn't say all of those mean things to me?"

"Of course, you dolt. I would never say anything like what you said I did to you. I love you, Ruby Rose. More than anything." I plant my lips on hers and am met with her lips just as eagerly coming to mine.

"I love you too, Weiss. More than you know. I'm so sorry for running off like that. I was broken, and I couldn't look at you without seeing what happened in that dream." She shudders, and then starts crying again. I hug her tightly to show that I'm here for her and that nothing will hurt her now.

"I've been meaning to ask; what did dream me say to you? It's okay if it still hurts too much to talk about. I understand."

"No, it's fine. I can talk about it. I think it was something along the lines of 'Do you really think I could love you? You're a worthless little girl who needs to go to a garbage dump. It's where trash like you belong.'"

"I would never say anything like that! Ever! I love you, Ruby!" I respond.

"I didn't know. You could have been messing with me from day one. Everything could've been a lie. It wouldn't be the first time someone has done that to me."

"Ruby, I've had sex with you already, and I've also proposed. Do you really think that if I was joking with the entire thing I would've done that? Those things are special. I would never say anything like that to you. You mean too much to me. I'll never leave you. I'll always be here for you. There's nothing that can separate us. That's what our marriage will show to the world. It'll show them how much I love you," I ramble.

"Thank you so much, Weiss. It means a lot that you would say that to me. I love you so much. And speaking of marriage, do you want to start planning our wedding?"

 **Author's note: I'm sorry if this isn't my best, but this has been my actual first writing after getting back onto the Hype train. The Team RSST chapter that I posted prior (and if you haven't checked that out, please do!) was finished and supposed to be uploaded in January, but I never did it. I'm still a little rusty after being away for months, so if there seems to be a lack of meat in the body of this chapter, that's my excuse. Anyways, thanks for reading, and have a great day!**


	22. Don't Leave me Alone

**Author's Note: This is going to be a much longer chapter than the one of late, and the ones of… somewhat recently? The ones of 6+ months ago. There we go. Anyways, this chapter was a bit hard for me to find motivation for, but I finally got hit in the head while listening to twenty one pilots' song, "Kitchen Sink" for like 3 hours, and crying… That song gets a very emotional response from me. Don't judge me, everyone has that one song. Anyways, for those of you who know the song, you'll see the inspiration later on in the chapter. Also, I want to just say how much I appreciate all of you who stuck through that period of 6 months where I just did absolutely nothing. I know that it was kind of unannounced, but things just started piling up. IAs were due for IB, breaking down a lot from stress, an increase in homework load, I started working on writing a book (which btw I have finished the first chapter. Anyone who wishes to give it a read, just PM me), and girl-based depression. Lots of crap. I didn't know if I was ever going to come back or not but seeing everyone who kept adding me to favorites and follows even though I'd been out of commission for a while made me want to keep it going for you guys. And I'm proud to say that I needed writing in those times because this makes me happy. There will hopefully be more updates to everything (including the end of ASoRVC) within the next two weeks because that's when school starts back up. And when school starts back up, I'm gonna get LOADED, so less frequency. For all of you that read this, thank you!**

 **TLDR;**

 **Longer chapter**

 **Inspiration from twenty one pilots' song, "Kitchen Sink"**

 **Thanks to all of you readers for sticking in when I was out**

 **Writing a book! PM me to get access to the first chapter**

 **Hopefully, updates to al 3 stories before school starts back up**

 **Thank you all, and enjoy!**

 **Ruby POV:**

Another dream rips me from sleep in a violent fashion. More sweat. More tears. More sadness. It's been the same ever since that hallucination one and a half weeks ago. I can't sleep without seeing all of the people I care about, and Mr. Schnee, insult me. Each night it's worse. I know it's not real, but it's still incredibly painful. Weiss comforts me every night, and I can't imagine what I'd be doing now without her here beside me every night. Today is different from the others, though. Today is the last day of break, and so we're leaving. Weiss says that maybe if I'm away from the environment that caused the hallucination, the nightmares may stop. I want to believe her. The rest of the night is in and out of sleep with more nightmares, and more crying on Weiss's shoulder. Finally, eight o'clock rolls around, and we have to get up.

"Ruby, I know last night was hard on you, but we have to get going now. We need to pack because we leave today," Weiss says, prodding me awake.

"I'm up, I'm up," I groan, stretching my arms and legs before getting out of bed.

"Good. I'm sorry that everything's been happening to you. I know that you are scared about it all, and I just want you to know that I'm here for you. That, and I love you," Weiss says, pulling me into a warm embrace. I eagerly return the hug, and tears start slowly dribbling down my face.

"I love you too, Weiss. I'm just afraid. I know that you didn't say those things about me, but it was just so… real. I can still hear the voices - YOUR voice telling me that I'm not good enough, and I can't get it out." I tremble a bit from the memory of it all, and just lay there in Weiss's arms for a bit longer.

"I know, my love. I know it hurts, but you have me here to keep you cheered up, right? And as long as I'm here by your side, I swear that nothing will happen to you. I don't know what I'd do without you, Ruby. You've become everything to me, and I'm not going to lose you because someone doesn't want you messing with their plans." Weiss wipes the tears off of my face and looks me in the eyes. "You're my everything, and I'm not going to give you up that easily." With that sentence, the dam breaks, and I let a flood of tears stream down my face and onto Weiss, audibly weeping.

"I don't… I don't know what I'd do without you, Weiss. I love you so much. Thank you for everything you've done for me." I sniffle and wipe my eyes with my sleeve. "Anyways, we should probably start packing again for leaving." Weiss gets up and continues her packing from the night before when we both fell asleep. I join her, gathering the things that we brought that are all scattered everywhere around her room. We finish packing quickly. Weiss and I take our luggage out to the limo that's waiting for us and load up. Blake and Yang follow suit a little later. After saying our goodbyes to Weiss's parents, we shove off from the Schnee summer home, and we head to the airship fields. The ride is long, but relaxing, knowing that I can just hold onto Weiss whenever I needed.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah, Weiss?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Weiss," I smile at how random that was, just to show me that she cares. My smile doesn't last long, though, as a flashback of my hallucination comes back to me

" _That's funny what you think. You think that I, Weiss Schnee, love you? Oh, that's rich. Why would I EVER love someone like you?"_

I groan, and hold onto Weiss tighter, letting her presence keep me sane. Weiss pulls me in closer, holding me against her softly.

"Shhhh, my love. It's going to be okay." The rest of the flight seems to pass quickly because I doze off to sleep, and I actually sleep well with Weiss holding onto me as lovingly as she is. The next thing I know, we're back in Vale. I can see Beacon's tower, and am excited to be back at my home away from home. We all get off of the airship and get into a cab that Weiss paid for, and we start making our way back to Beacon.

"We're finally back!" I yell as the limo makes a stop right in front of the courtyard.

"Ruby, as excited as I know you are, you don't need to yell. We're all here, and we can all hear you just fine," Weiss scolds, and I can't help but smile as she does so. _Things are finally back to normal. As normal as we are, that is. I have my loving fiance sitting next to me, and I'm back where I belong right now. No more scary stuff, and no more nightmares hopefully._

"Sorry, Weiss. I'm just really excited to be back. No more stress about family acceptance or anything like that. Just… Beacon."

"So we're trading stress for more stress is what you're saying?" Yang asks with an inquisitive raise of her eyebrow.

"Maybe if you actually did your school work when you were supposed to, you wouldn't feel so stressed out," Blake says in response. We all just look at her, and then after a few seconds of almost silence, we all bust out laughing.

"That's funny, Blake, but we all know I'm not going to do that," Yang says in between fits of laughter. The limo stops, and all of us get out, grab our things, and head to the dorm. As we pass through the main gates, Professor Ozpin greets us with a nod of the head and a sip from his coffee mug. The halls are still relatively empty, as most people aren't back from summer break yet. There are a few people here and there, but mainly the halls of Beacon are the most desolate I've ever seen them. It's almost sad, really. We get all of our things into the room and set them up again. With everything back in their original places, Blake and Yang decide to go out. Weiss goes to the bathroom, leaving me alone for a little bit with only my thoughts.

 _Things have gotten better with Weiss around to comfort me. I just hope that they stay that way._ I shouldn't have thought that because as soon as that thought enters my mind, my head has tremendous pain shot into it. I grab my head and collapse on the floor. A dark figure appears before me. It's laughing at me and my pathetic state. Its laughter is all I can hear.

"Go away!" I yell at the figure before me, but nothing happens. Weiss comes out of the bathroom after hearing me scream and rushes to me. She tries to comfort me, but I can't hear anything she's saying. All I can hear is the inhuman laughter coming from the shadow man in front of me.

"Leave me alone!" I yell at the thing. This time, however, it listens to me and starts to dissolve, but not before saying something.

"Be wary, Ruby Rose. This marks the beginning of the end." It vanishes completely after saying this, but the laughter still rings in my ears. I can finally hear Weiss again. She's crying.

"Ruby, it's gonna be okay. I'm here for you. I love you, Ruby." I look up, teary eyed, at Weiss how is just trying to comfort me. I grab her and hug her with a lot of force. I hold onto her like I haven't seen her in months. All I want to do is stay safe with Weiss next to me. I whisper in her ear a sentence that is so simple, yet has amazing power behind it.

"Don't leave me alone…"

 **Author's note: So there it is. Also, any twenty one pilots fans will probably notice that I changed all of my chapter names in this fic to lyrics from twenty one pilots. This chapter and all later chapters will be no different. twenty one pilots lyrics for chapter titles. Yeah… I'm soooooo obsessed with them rn. There's a concert in my town, and I wasn't able to buy tickets. I'm so heartbroken from it, and also angry at myself for it. But no matter. I'll just spend the evening writing instead. Hope you enjoyed!**


	23. I will tell you I love you

**Author's note: So school has been killing me… I'm dying inside… If you count programming languages, I'm currently learning 4 languages besides English. KMS. IB is higher level college curriculum in High School. I want to die. Anyways, I managed to get it done. Thanks for the read!**

 **Weiss POV:**

"Shhh… I'm not going to leave you alone, Ruby. I'll never leave you," I say, cradling her in my arms.

"I know… it's just… it's just that I'm… so scared," Ruby says, letting words escape between gasps and sobs.

"I know that you're scared, Ruby. I know how it feels to be like this."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, Ruby. I do. When I was a small child, I used to have night terrors. They really do live up to their name. I was terrified. The hallucinations were so lifelike, and I just couldn't move. I had to live with them. I couldn't go to my parents because only one of them really loved me." Ruby is staring at me expectantly, dried streams of tears visible on her face. "My mom forced my father to love me. He never really did. What you saw at my house with his later decision of our engagement was my mom forcing her love onto us through him. My father only loves two things in this world: Money, and my mom. That's why she's able to influence him so much."

"I see…" Ruby looks down. I stroke her cheek and kiss her once she looks back up at me.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I was rambling. What I was meaning to say before I got sidetracked with my family is that I had to deal with it alone, and if there's one thing that I know you're not, it's alone. You're the strongest person I've ever met. If I can handle it, so can you." I smile at Ruby and pull her close to me.

"I love you, Weiss," Ruby says. She snuggles in close to me, and we enjoy the peace that has been so rare to us lately.

"I love you too, Ruby. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." I lean down and kiss her, the kiss quickly turning into more. I close my eyes and let my love for Ruby take over.

"Ahem." A voice sounds from the door. I quickly break the kiss and look up to see who it is. Pyrrha and Nora are standing at the door, staring at us. Pyrrha, wearing her normal attire, is looking at us with a smile on her face. Nora, on the other hand, is laughing her head off, and it takes me a moment to realize why. Ruby and I are both still on the floor, and somehow my leg ended up wrapped around hers. My hair is all on her face, and she can't do anything because I'm on top of her.

"Are we interrupting anything, ladies?" Nora asks.

"N-nope! Nothing going on here!" Ruby pushes me off her and almost screams this just as awkwardly as she normally is.

"Really? You could've fooled me," Pyrrha says with a smile. She turns her head quickly to look back into their team dorm, and then back to us just as quickly. "But that's beside the point. We're here to invite you and the rest of Team RWBY to a little 'welcome back to school' dinner that we're throwing… right now actually."

"Oh, that's sweet, but I don't know if we can come. Weiss and I have dealt with quite a bit the past few days. I think we just want a night to ourselves to relax," Ruby explains, but Nora doesn't seem too fond of that response.

"You guys are coming! I'll break your legs if I have to! We haven't seen you all summer, and you think you can just hide in your room? I don't think so, sister!" Nora walks over to Ruby, picks her up and carries her over to the JNPR dorm. I can only follow behind them to avoid having that being done to myself.

"Weiss, help me!" Ruby yells, trying to get out of Nora's strong grip. I laugh a bit to myself at how childish Ruby can be at times, but I do agree with her that right now might not be the best time for this.

Nora carries her into their large kitchen and ties Ruby to a chair - one right next to a tied up Yang and Blake. I sit down next to Ruby.

"You all made it! Thanks for coming!" Jaune says from the kitchen next to Ren.

"Some less willing than others," Nora says dejectedly.

"Ruby!" Yang says from next to her.

"Yang!" Ruby says from her chair.

"Nora!" Nora says, popping up in between the two sisters.

"Goddammit, Nora! Not again!" Yang yells. Everyone laughs.

Dinner is finished being cooked relatively quickly. The food is set, and we start eating. The food is actually really good. It is a steak dinner with mashed potatoes. Over the course of the meal, it's nothing but small talk and stories about what happened over the summer. Nora is in the middle of one of her infamous stories about another dream she had.

"It was in the middle of a dark and stormy night," Nora starts.

"It was the day. And it was sunny," Ren corrected.

"Ren and I were surrounded by almost twenty beowolves!"

"They were ursai, and there were only three of them."

"We fought extremely hard and barely managed to beat them."

"We took them out really quickly."

"In the end, we made even more money than the first time! It was a lot."

"That part is correct. She's been having another recurring dream if you can't already tell."

Ruby laughs at them and reaches for her cup. Nora notices something that she didn't before; something big.

"WHOA, guys, look at that ring!" Nora yells, pointing at my family's heirloom ring that I gave to Ruby for our engagement. Ruby's face starts to turn red from embarrassment.

"Oh my! That certainly is a large diamond, Ruby," Pyrrha says, then turns to look at me. "Did you give that to her?" I nod and begin explaining.

"That is the Schnee family ring, originating in my great grandfather's time when he gave it to his wife. Since then, it has been passed down from generation to generation of heirs. I'm the first heiress to give it to someone because my family has always been closed-minded about the old ways where a man asked a woman. They couldn't allow a woman to ask a man; however, I am a special case because I am the first lesbian in the Schnee family history. That's the only way I was allowed to give it to her. It's a beautiful ring, but it pales compared to Ruby." I say, grabbing Ruby's hand under the table and blushing.

A collective "Awwweeee" erupts from the other people at the people, and Ruby starts blushing even more.

"You guys are so cute together," Nora says. She sighs and looks at Ren. Everyone knows that Nora is totally in love with Ren. Everyone except Ren, that is.

"Thank you so much, Nora. I'm sure that someday, the right guy will realize how amazing you are," Pyrrha says, also looking at Ren. Eventually, the entire table is looking at Ren who has been folding an origami crane out of his napkin the entire time - not paying attention. The silence of everyone at the table is deafening to Ren, and he finally notices all of us looking at him.

"What?" Ren asks.

"Nothing, Ren," Nora sighs.

"If you say so," Ren says, then goes back to working on his origami crane. Nora sighs again, and the table is silent for a bit.

"Well, this was amazing and all, but classes start back up again tomorrow. I don't know about you, but I don't want to be late in the morning. I'm heading back to our dorm, " I say. I stand up from my chair and head towards the door.

"I'm going too!" Ruby says, following me quickly out the door and into our room. True to my word, I get ready for bed, as does Ruby. We lay in my - now our - bed in silence, letting sleep come to us. _Hopefully Ruby can sleep tonight. She's been through so much recently. She needs a good sleep. I'm glad that Ruby is feeling better. This is one of the few times I've seen her really enjoying herself recently. I'm glad that we went. It was good for us. It was god for her._

"I love you, Ruby," I whisper. No response.

"I love you, Ruby," I say louder this time. Still no response. I look over my shoulder at Ruby to find her fast asleep.

 _I love you, Ruby._

 **Author's note: Finally done! This took me 3 days to write and even longer to find time and inspiration for. I've been working on lots of stuff from school AND a call out from the trumpet section in my band trying to steal the Drum Line's rap battles tradition, so I've been working on writing my bars to show the trumpets who's boss. (I'm gonna win btw). The rap battle will be on the day that this will come up, so wish me luck, y'all. Anyways, after this, I'm going to start trying to work on the next chapter (or two) for "Treading on Thin Ice" will be coming up! Thank you all so much for reading! Have a great day, everyone!**


End file.
